Past, Present and Future (RE-WRITTEN)
by Seth Destrucdos de Mardio
Summary: Alex thought she was just another normal vampire with enough problems until she meets The Hybrid – as he likes to call himself – at a backwater bar in the middle of nowhere. Now Alex is on a mission to face her past with the help of the little amount friends she has made over the last eighty years and the family she never knew she had.
1. The Half-Vampire, Half-Werewolf Hybrid

**Chapter One**

 **The Half-Vampire, Half-Werewolf Hybrid**

* * *

The black SUV pulled up outside the backwater truck stop and biker bar within the state of Kentucky. The passenger door opened and a blonde haired woman in her early twenties stepped out. She glanced around and saw no one. They were all inside. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. She considered remaining in her car and waiting her prey out but she was in no mood to wait.

She turned and as she closed the passenger side door she walked towards the rear of the SUV. She opened the rear door and leaned inside the back of the SUV, which technically appeared empty until she opened a small hidden hatch. Inside the small hidden hole was a single switch and after she flicked the switch the rear of the SUV was no longer empty.

The carpeted floor rose slightly before it split in half and opened to reveal several hundred different types of weapons from several different countries. She held her chin as she considered her weapon of choice. She had no idea what she faced inside that bar so she had no idea what weapon to bring.

In the end she decided on a large hunting knife which she hid in the back of her jeans. She had no time to pull on the scabbard that held the hunting knife to her back. She quickly closed the hidden weapon's bay and adjusted her black leather jacket before pulling the rear door of the SUV shut.

* * *

Klaus gestured for another drink. Although he had succeeded in creating more hybrids he wasn't happy about the few werewolves he could find so he decided he needed a drink. The only problem was the fact this bar had a terrible selection of alcohol. Why did werewolves have to be so distant from large communities or cities?

Although Klaus hated where he currently was, that hadn't stop him from having a little fun with those surrounding him. Klaus compelled every member inside the bar to do everything he said but they still remained afraid and confused which brought a cruel smile to Klaus' face every time he had them do anything.

It was highly entertaining watching the bikers that had gathered play pool against their will and it was more entertaining watching a few of their friends who were forced to keep ordering drinks when they clearly had had enough. The last thing Klaus expected was someone breaking his rules. Klaus had compelled two bikers to stand guard outside because the last thing he wanted was someone coming after him, although he was invincible. So it was a shock when the front doors to the bar opened to reveal a blonde haired woman he hadn't met.

Klaus stared at the woman as she stood in the doorway glancing around the room as if she was looking for someone in particular. Klaus honestly wasn't in the mood to fight someone, whoever they were, for whatever reason they had to hate them. So he gestured to the bikers he had forced to play pool.

They instantly stopped playing pool and crossed the room so they could tower over the blonde haired woman. They demanded her name and her reason for being there but she refused to speak until one of the bikers attempted to grab her. She quickly grabbed their outstretched arm and snapped it backwards into a position no arm should bend.

"How about you all get out of my way?" she asked.

A biker turned and glanced towards Klaus. Klaus considered killing this woman or allowing them to kill her but he didn't recognise her at all and considering she hadn't recognised him he knew she wasn't there for him. Klaus nodded and the bikers stepped back allowing the blonde haired woman in the black leather jacket to step past them towards the bar.

She ordered a beer although it was clear she despised the drink. She stood facing the bartender who stood waiting for another order from the clearly drunk bikers at the other end of the bar. Klaus quickly became curious about the woman standing only a few feet from him.

"So," he started. "What brings a beautiful woman like you here?" Klaus asked.

She scoffed and turned away from him. She faced the doors she had just entered through as if she was waiting for someone. There was only determination on her face. Whoever she was here to meet with was important for some unknown reason.

"So," he started again. "What brings a vampire like you here?" Klaus asked to her shock.

She appeared a little surprised he figured out she was a vampire but in all honesty she was more shocked that he would just say it so openly in front of so many people. But she was yet to realise he had compelled all of them not to speak.

"You must be brave to speak so freely," she muttered as she turned back to face the front doors.

"I have compelled everyone in this bar, aside from you," Klaus informed. "They are in no position to talk, sweetheart," he added to her dislike.

"Damn," she whispered. "Why?" she demanded as she faced him.

"Because I can," Klaus replied. "I am the most powerful being of all time and…"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she glanced back to the front doors. Klaus fell silent. He didn't understand why she would scoff at his true statement, until he realised that she probably didn't know who he was. Although Klaus had hundreds, maybe even thousands of enemies, there were still millions of people he hadn't met. She clearly had to be one of the few that had never heard of him, of the half-vampire, half-werewolf hybrid.

"I'm The Hybrid," Klaus informed. "An Original…"

"And that's supposed to mean something to me," she asked as she stared at him.

"Have you even heard of An Original?" Klaus asked wondering how much this vampire didn't know.

"I managed to live this long not knowing you and I'd rather keep it that way," she replied as she pushed herself off the bar.

The front doors opened and the woman quickly turned to face them. Another blonde entered the bar. This time it was a young man, possibly only twenty years old. The blonde woman sighed and walked towards the man where they met halfway between the bar and the front doors.

" _Has he turned up yet?" the blonde man asked._

" _Not yet," the woman replied. "Some creepy vampire claiming to be a hybrid of something is just pissing me off," she added._

"I'm not creepy," Klaus said as he appeared beside them. "And I am The Hybrid, not a hybrid," he added.

"Well, you're pissing me off," she replied. "I'm here to speak with a very important person and I don't need, or want you hanging around pissing me off," she added.

"Unfortunately for you I don't take orders from anyone," Klaus replied.

"Look," the blonde man said as he grabbed Klaus' shoulder. "She already told you to back off, so…" he started while the woman sighed in regret.

It was clear she regretted letting her friend step up like that, especially since he was only a human. Klaus knocked the man's hand from his shoulder and placed his own hand on the man's shoulder. Klaus stared into the blonde man's eyes and finally learned his name and the blonde woman's name.

"Jason," Klaus said. "You will return to your car and shut up," Klaus ordered. "Have I made that clear?" he asked.

"Yes," Jason replied before Klaus let him go.

Klaus watched as Jason turned and exited the bar. He turned to face the woman beside him as she ran her hand over her face.

"I do not see the point in keeping weak humans around, Alexandra," Klaus said.

Alexandra sighed and rolled her eyes before making her way back towards the bar and her beer.

"It's just Alex," she informed. "And he's my tattoo guy, he does my tattoos," she added before taking a swig from her beer.

"Tattoos," Klaus questioned as he sat down beside her as she stood.

"Ta-da," she said as she pulled up the right sleeve of her leather jacket.

Klaus noticed how Alex's wrist and forearm was covered in black tally marks. Klaus had no doubt that her entire right arm was covered in tally marks.

"An interesting way to keep count," Klaus commented.

"I used to write it down," Alex replied. "But I found that this was much more fulfilling and it scares the shit out of people," Alex added.

"If you intention is to scare people why do you have them covered tonight?" Klaus asked as Alex pulled her sleeve down.

"They are sort of a giveaway," she honestly replied. "I'm trying to find a guy and the tattoos are a huge giveaway," Alex informed. "I was concerned that someone here would recognise me and call him. The last thing I needed was someone telling him to keep away, but I guess that's not a problem anymore."

"Yes," Klaus agreed.

Suddenly the front doors opened again. This time they revealed a dark haired man, who appeared middle age with his thick stubble. Klaus watched as Alex turned to face the man and as soon as her eyes met his all hell broke loose.

* * *

Caleb quickly turned and ran from the biker bar. But Alex was quicker. She pushed herself off the bar and raced after her target. Once outside she paused for a moment and searched the area for Caleb. Alex spotted him running towards his dark green pick-up truck. Alex had been hunting this man for a month so this was her only chance.

Alex raced after Caleb and reached him as he reached for the door handle to the driver's side door of his pick-up. Alex pushed him up against the pick-up before quickly turning him to face her. Alex allowed her human façade to fade to reveal the very distinctive dark red eyes that belonged to a vampire.

Alex hissed in Caleb's face as he cowered from her. Whether it was her presence now or another reason Caleb was sweating more than the average man would, but Alex didn't care about that. She was only here for one reason. She was here for _him._

"Where is he?" Alex demanded. "You will tell me," she yelled. "Tell me!" she added as she slammed him into his pick-up truck causing the entire truck to slide sideways.

"I will not," Caleb replied. "I knew you would be here," he added.

"I don't care!" Alex replied. "Tell me where he is. Tell me what happened!" she demanded.

"So I came here instead of locking myself up," Caleb continued.

Alex froze.

 _He came here instead of locking himself up,_ she thought. Alex suddenly turned and stared up into the night's sky. Sitting high in the sky was a beautiful, but incredibly dangerous full moon. Alex cursed before she turned back to Caleb. His eyes changed from blue to gold as he growled at her.

Alex quickly let him go before turning and running as fast as she could towards her own car. Alex knew her SUV wouldn't protect her from a werewolf but if she managed to trap the werewolf inside her SUV then she would be able to give herself a few minutes to escape with.

Alex hated werewolves and she was sick of being chased by them. If she survived she was going to kill her informant and if she got bit then she was still going to kill him. But Alex's determination to flee and her very distracted mind caused her to make a mistake, one that could prove deadly.

Alex tripped on the soft gravel beneath her feet as soon as she stepped off the compacted gravel. Alex quickly found she was face down but she quickly found herself on her back even faster. But Caleb had already transformed into a wolf and was racing towards her. Alex tried to rise to her feet but the wolf was faster. He lunged towards her but just because he was a werewolf didn't mean she was weak.

As the wolf lunged Alex punched upwards catching the wolf off-guard as her fist broke several ribs. Although werewolves had a fast healing ability the wolf was still stunned and winded. While the wolf winced in pain it tried to distant itself from her. Alex quickly rose to her feet and faced the wolf. Alex kicked the wolf as hard as she could.

The wolf flew across the gravel parking area and into the side of semi-truck trailer. It fell to the ground and remained there as Alex stalked towards it. But as Alex walked towards the downed wolf and the semi-truck trailer she noticed her own car. But something was different.

Standing and leaning against her car was the self-called Hybrid. He stood watching with his arms crossed. Alex was unimpressed that this man would just stand there and watch. Then again Alex was glad because she could take care of one werewolf, even if he was in wolf form.

Alex placed her foot on the wolf's neck as it remained on the ground in pain. Alex considered capturing the wolf and waiting for the full moon to pass but Caleb had made it clear he wouldn't tell her where _he_ was. So keeping him alive was not worth the time Alex would spend trying to keep him contained.

Alex quickly reached down and picked up the wounded wolf by the back of its neck. As Alex pulled her hunting knife from her jeans the wolf attempted to bite her but she kept it faced away from her up until she sliced its head from its neck.

The wolf's body fell to the ground before slowly transforming back into a human body. Alex was left holding Caleb's human head for a few moments before she heard clapping in the form of applause. Alex dropped Caleb's head and turned to face her SUV and The Hybrid.

"I thought you weren't going to win for a second," The Hybrid said as she started to walk towards him.

Jason sat in the driver's seat in a frozen state. Alex mentally sighed at that because this meant she would have to somehow explain all this to him later. Alex quickly shook her head and let her mind turn back to The Hybrid, which had watched her fight a werewolf that could have easily killed her.

"So I assume this means you get another tally mark," The Hybrid pointed out.

"Would you like to make it two?" Alex asked as she pointed her hunting knife towards him.

"You can't kill me," The Hybrid replied.

"I've heard that before," Alex replied before she threw her hunting knife at him.

The Hybrid easily caught the knife but that was the point. While he was distracted by the knife Alex quickly closed the gap between them and punched him in the face causing him to drop her hunting knife. Before he had a chance to return the punch she grabbed him and threw him away from her SUV.

Alex retrieved her hunting knife and turned to face The Hybrid as he lied on the ground waiting for her. Alex wasn't thinking clearly in that moment because she was still pissed off Caleb tried to kill her and that she would have to kill her informant for sending her on all these goose chases.

Alex crotched above The Hybrid and placed the tip of her hunting knife to his throat while her hand hovered above his chest and heart.

"Don't make me kill you," Alex said as her human façade fell again.

Alex felt her fangs grew in length piercing her gums, which only reminded her that she hadn't fed in a few days. Alex growled and waited for The Hybrid's answer. Although it would have been easier to kill him, Alex was sort of in the mood where she didn't know what she wanted to do. Alex had been searching for one person her entire vampire life and now she was nowhere. She needed _him._

"Have your eyes always been that colour?" The Hybrid asked distracting Alex from her current task.

"What colour?" Alex slowly asked unsure where he was going with this.

Alex's human eyes had always been a mixture of grey and blue, sometimes they changed from a light grey-blue to a dark grey-blue but nothing noticeable to a stranger. Alex was left in a confused state and in that state she removed the hunting knife from his throat, although her hand was still position above his heart.

"This colour," he said before his human façade fell.

Alex watched as the whites of his human façade changed to the familiar dark red eyes of a vampire. But instead of his irises remaining the hazel colour they naturally were they changed into a golden colour. Alex had only ever seen this transformation once and she had never taken much notice.

Alex recalled the day she was forced to hunt a man through a mirror funhouse as she searched for answers about _him._ She remembered passing dozens of different mirrors as they changed her physical appearance but the only image she remembered from that day was her dark red and golden eyes as they reflected back at her.

"So what if my eyes are the same as yours," Alex said as she stood stepping away from The Hybrid.

"When were you turned?" The Hybrid demanded from the ground as he slowly sat up.

"Why should I tell you?" Alex asked as she crossed her arms.

"I could easily just kill you."

"You wouldn't dare," Alex replied. "I know enough about getting information out of people and you can't get information out of people if they are dead," Alex added before she turned away from him.

Alex returned to her SUV. She opened a backseat door and tossed her hunting knife onto the floor before climbing inside the SUV. But before she could close the door The Hybrid appeared and held the door open.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

Alex sighed and glanced over at the semi-truck trailer where she had killed Caleb. Alex didn't want to tell this man who she was looking for but if he knew her name than maybe telling him who she was looking for could work out in her favour. If he was so cocky to think that she couldn't kill him then maybe he had powerful contacts. Contacts Alex decided to exploit.

"My brother," Alex replied as she turned to face him. "William Collins."

"I am to guess that your brother is a werewolf?" he asked as he glanced towards Caleb's body.

"He was, the last time I saw him," Alex replied. "But he disappeared about eighty-three years ago…"

"Eighty-three…"

"I know he's dead by now, I just want to know what happened, where he died, where he went," Alex replied. "I need to know," she added as The Hybrid slowly nodded.

"Was your father a werewolf?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "And his father and his father before him," she added.

"Very interesting," The Hybrid hummed.

"Look, I have places to be, people to kill…" Alex started.

"Well I should let you go then," he cut in. "I'm sure those people won't kill themselves," he added as he stepped away from her SUV.

"They will wish they did when I am through with them."

"I'll be seeing you around," The Hybrid replied.

"I hope not," Alex lied.

In truth she never wanted to meet him again but she was hoping he would contact her or something. She was hoping he would be able to find something about her brother since her informant would be dead soon and all her leads on her brother's last location or resting place would be lost.

Alex closed the door and leaned forward into the front seat. She quickly compelled Jason to drive and leave the backwater bar behind. Jason did what she asked without complaint. Although Alex could have turned Jason months ago she choose not to because she didn't want him to be around forever and if he remembered what she did to him on a daily basis he wouldn't want to stay.

Alex sat back and sighed. Although her informant was the only connection Alex had to her brother she was finished with him. She had spent the last decade taking orders from him and that had to end. Alex didn't take orders from anyone.

"Next stop: Charleston, West Virginia," Alex said both informing Jason and reminding herself of that city.


	2. I'm Not Good With Small Towns

**Chapter Two**

 **I'm Not Good With Small Towns**

* * *

Alex woke to find she was on the back seat of her SUV. Jason was driving again although Alex had taken the wheel from him a few hours ago. They were on their way to Charleston where Alex's informant was. A man by the name of Gordon Evergreen was now going to be a dead man. Alex sighed as she sat up and stared out into the daylight.

Thanks to the invention of UV protected windows Alex was able to move during the day when in the past she was stuck to only travelling at night. After Alex was turned she quickly learned to avoid the sunlight and daytime. So she fell into a routine of falling asleep during the day and hunting at night, until these windows were invented.

Alex both hated and loved these windows. They allowed her to see the sun again but they also reminded her of the life she could never live. Alex shook her head and turned to face the back of Jason's head.

"How far away are we?" Alex asked.

"Not far, half an hour, I believe," Jason replied. "I called ahead and booked a hotel room," Jason informed.

"Good," Alex said.

Although Jason had been compelled, pretty heavily, to do whatever Alex ordered him to do he still had freedom. It made it more fun if Jason expressed his opinions on things they did and it allowed Jason to think ahead and book hotel rooms for them whenever they purposely visited a large town or city. Out of all Alex's human companions over the years Jason had been her favourite which would only make it harder to say goodbye when the time came.

Alex relaxed into her seat and allowed Jason to continue. They reached Charleston half an hour later like Jason had said and they reached the hotel in question half an hour after that. But it was still light out. Alex remained in her SUV while Jason entered the hotel, paid for the room and secured the hotel room from all sunlight.

Ten minutes later she drove her SUV down into an underground car park underneath the hotel where she locked the car and made her way upstairs using the stairs which were lit only by artificial lighting. Jason met her on the correct level and lucky the corridor outside their room was also lit by artificial lighting.

Once inside their hotel room Alex found the curtains over the windows firmly closed. Alex smiled and patted Jason on the back. He had done a good job.

"Is it alright if I go and gather something to eat," Jason asked.

"Just don't get killed," Alex replied.

Jason nodded and left in search of human food. While Jason was gone Alex searched through the cooler bag Jason had brought up for her. She found her last blood bag. Although Alex had drunk Jason's blood before she was leaning away from doing so. As she slowly drank her final blood bag Alex made a mental to do list.

\- Kill Gordon

\- Get more blood

\- Think over future

* * *

Klaus was on his way back to Mystic Falls after Stefan had called and informed him that Mikael was dead. Klaus had always been running from that man and now he didn't have too. But before he reached Mystic Falls Klaus had to speak with someone, a witch.

Klaus walked up to the house. It was an old weathered house now but when he first came across this house it was newly built. Klaus reached the front door quickly and knocked on the door before waiting. Eventually someone opened the door and when they did Klaus found himself standing in front of an elderly woman that had once been young. The last time Klaus had spoken to this particular witch she had been a teenager.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Klaus expected this, especially since he did kill her entire family the last time they met.

"We need to talk," Klaus replied.

If there was anyone that knew more about his curse than him it would her. Klaus had employed her family to make sure that everything he remembered about his mother's spell was correct because they last thing he needed was a mistake. Of course now none of that mattered but this elderly woman was the only person Klaus could come to. He had to know if what he was thinking was possible.

"I'm going to stay in here and you're going to stay out there," she replied.

"I'm fine with that," Klaus replied. "I need you to answer only one question," Klaus added.

Although Klaus had killed her entire family she neither hated nor liked him. Of course she mourned her family but she didn't exactly love them to begin with.

"Alright," she replied.

"Is it possible for a hybrid to exist without my blood," Klaus asked as he leaned onto the door frame.

"No," she instantly replied. "Although," she started.

"Yes," Klaus said asking for her to continue.

"There is a one in a million chance that a member of a werewolf bloodline if turned into a vampire before they trigger the curse could become a hybrid of the two," she informed.

"So it is possible?" Klaus asked with a grin.

"Yes, but it is a one in a million chance," she repeated.

Klaus continued to grin. It wasn't the type of grin that held evil intentions it was a grin that one gained when luck was on their side. This fact meant that there was hybrid running around that didn't even know what they were. Klaus nodded and left the elderly witch's house with the intention of heading back to Mystic Falls to enjoy the death of his 'father'.

* * *

Alex stayed in Charleston for longer than she intended. She was delaying Gordon's death because he was her only connection to her long lost brother and she needed her brother, or at least needed to know what happened to him. The longer Alex remained in Charleston the more people died because of pure boredom and the more tally marks Jason added to her left arm.

The real reason why Alex was delaying Gordon's death was the fact she was unsure about the man calling himself The Hybrid. Alex name dropped her brother on purpose hoping he would have the resources to find her brother but she wasn't certain he did. So she had to delay Gordon's death until she was sure.

Suddenly her mobile started ringing. Alex retrieved the QWERTY keyboard mobile phone from her pocket and after noticing a series of random numbers appear on the small screen she pressed the green answer button and brought the mobile up to her ear although she didn't need to.

"Alex speaking," she greeted.

" _How is the most beautiful vampire in the world today?" he asked._

"Oh great," Alex sighed.

Alex hadn't been in a serious romantic relationship since her human years and she wasn't about to start now. So The Hybrid's flirting was very annoying. Alex wanted to hang up on him but she needed something from him.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she tried to play it straight without giving off her intentions.

" _I honestly thought you would have hung up on me by now," The Hybrid replied._

"I did consider it," Alex replied. "Now answer my question," Alex demanded.

" _I'm holding a ball at my mansion in Mystic Falls and I only wanted to invite you," The Hybrid replied._

"Mystic Falls," Alex said unfamiliar with the name.

" _Small town, large supernatural population…"_

"I'm not good with small towns," Alex cut in.

" _Of course," he replied. "You have that whole killing people scheme, how's that going?" he inquired._

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Halfway down my left arm," Alex said as she glanced at the new tally marks Jason had added that morning.

" _Scary," he replied._

Alex chuckled only because it was stupid. This guy wasn't funny. He was more annoying than funny.

"I might be able to make it to this ball," Alex said returning the conversation to him.

" _Might," he questioned. "You're only in Charleston, that's only a few hours away, the conventional way," he pointed out._

"Just because I kill people for a living doesn't mean I can just stop whenever I feel like it," Alex replied.

The Hybrid hummed in reply causing Alex to remember she didn't even know this man's name.

"Although I may reconsider my decision if you told me your name," Alex said. "It has been fun calling you The Hybrid but I am starting to doubt the truth in that name…"

" _I am The Hybrid and my name is Klaus," he replied._

"Klaus," Alex repeated. "I knew I was right," she sighed.

" _About what," Klaus asked._

"That you are a creepy guy," Alex replied with a smile. "Just look at your own name, who has even heard of the name Klaus, no one normal," Alex added.

Klaus sighed.

" _Does this mean you will attend?" he asked._

"I'll consider it," Alex replied.

" _So I'll write that down as a yes," Klaus said._

"I said I'll consider it, I never said yes," Alex replied in attempt to make it clear to him.

Klaus only hummed in agreement but it was clear he didn't care for the truth as long as he got what he wanted. In the end Alex hung up on him and after pushing her mobile back into her pocket she turned to Jason.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Mystic Falls?" Alex asked.

"Yes," he replied. "That vampire Gordon had us kill a year ago, in this very city, mentioned Mystic Falls when you tortured him."

"I don't remember that," Alex replied.

"He mentioned it while you slept," Jason said. "When you had me watch him," he added.

Alex slowly nodded.

"What did he say?" Alex asked.

"Not much but he mentioned that town and that someone more important than him lived there. When I tried to question him further he rumbled on about vampires, lots of vampires," Jason said. "I thought his mind had just snapped."

Alex nodded again. She remembered how Klaus said it was a small town with a large population of supernatural creatures. That couldn't be a good thing but it might be fun to hang around in a town full of vampires and whatever else fell into the category of supernatural creatures.

Plus Alex needed to get Klaus on side if she was ever to find her brother this way. All that was left to do in Charleston was to wait for nightfall so she could kill Gordon. But after night had fallen and Alex reached Gordon's apartment she found the entire place trashed as if it had been turned upside down.

This led Alex to believe that someone had come looking for something and from the fact Gordon was missing Alex guessed they hadn't found it. But Alex didn't care because whoever took Gordon could have him. He would be dead eventually and that left Alex with no reason to remain in Charleston.

"Next stop: Mystic Falls," Alex said as she returned to the hotel where she had compelled Jason to remain while she hunted Gordon.


	3. The Grill Is Where Everything Happens

**Chapter Three**

 **The Grill Is Where Everything Happens**

* * *

Alex's SUV pulled up outside a place called The Mystic Grill. Alex guessed since there was a high population of supernatural creatures in this town that everyone, that was human, was on vervain so without many options Alex decided to let Klaus find her. But first she needed a drink and since night had fell The Mystic Grill felt like a good enough place.

Alex compelled Jason to drive around the town and find a place that he knew she would like but something that was also low-key. While Jason searched the town for that special place Alex entered The Mystic Grill, or The Grill as everyone called it.

Alex walked straight towards the bar deciding to order something stronger than beer, although getting drunk would take a lot more than one drink. But Alex's intention was not to get drunk, although that would help with the fact she had lost her brother.

Alex had been turned after her 24th birthday which made it easy for her to order a drink from the bar without question. Alex sat at the bar alone drinking her alcohol as she waited. A small town with a high population of supernatural creatures meant something would happen and Alex got the feeling that The Grill was where everything happened.

Alex sat and listened to everyone's conversations until she came across a conversation that interested her greatly. Alex watched as the blonde girl in a green dress spoke with blonde young man that sat at the same bar Alex was sitting at.

" _Hi," she greeted. "What are you doing?" she asked._

" _Well, let's see," he replied. "I went to a dance and got my hand crushed. Found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself."_

Alex glanced at the couple and noticed how the clothes they wore were of a high standard which led Alex to believe she had missed that ball Klaus had invited her too. Alex didn't care because in all honesty she never wanted to attend anyway. Plus it's not like Alex drags dresses with her everywhere she goes and the chances of her being caught in a dress are very low.

" _Well, I thought maybe I'd buy you an apology drink."_

" _Maybe you could just leave me alone," he replied._

" _Look, I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic."_

" _Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all… but I really need you to leave me alone," he replied before he stood and left._

Alex ordered another drink and continued to eavesdrop on Rebekah's continuing conversation only because Alex had nothing better to do.

" _Burn," a dark haired man said as he approached the bar. "Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence," he added._

" _Shut up, Damon," Rebekah replied as they both leant against the bar. "I knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me," she added._

After Damon casually retrieved a bottle of alcohol from the bar, as if he didn't care if he got caught, which led Alex to believe they were both vampires and whoever this Kol person was possibly also a vampire.

Klaus was right about the high population of supernatural creatures. Alex was unsure how she felt about that yet.

" _Well… never let people tell you what to do," Damon said as he poured both himself and Rebekah a drink. "Besides, you would have broken him in a second," he added._

" _Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" Rebekah asked._

" _No. I'm just saying you should find someone a little more durable, that's all," Damon replied._

Alex rolled her eyes and finished her drink before noticing Jason by the front door. She had told him to return once he found a place where she could stay. Once inside her SUV Jason informed her that he found a low-key house that had plenty of room and few windows and above all had the most important thing, only one person living in it. Alex smiled at how talented she had left Jason before ordering him to take her to this house.

Although Alex feared everyone being on vervain Alex had to take a stab in the dark with the owner of the house Jason had found. After tricking the middle aged woman, who called herself Susanna, into stepping outside her house Alex easily compelled the woman to invite her inside and never to invite anyone else in. Although this tactic would be useless against humans this town still had a high population of vampires.

Alex and Jason secured the house and blocked all the windows with curtains with whatever they could find. Luckily for them the doors were solid wooden doors with no panels of glass in them, so Alex and Jason had less work to do. Once they were done they sat down for dinner, which Susanna prepared for them.

When daytime finally came around Alex was fast asleep falling back into her routine of sleeping through the day. She chose the basement as the perfect place to sleep in case some freak accident allowed sunlight to break into the house. Alex's first year as a vampire was not a pleasant one and she often learned the pain sunlight gave her. So Alex was determined to never feel that again.

Alex woke an hour after the sun had set and after making sure Jason was set she left Susanna's lonely house and took her SUV back into town and to the town's square where Alex returned to The Grill again. Although returning to the same place was dangerous Alex didn't have a choice. She was yet to find Klaus and with the restriction the sun gave her she didn't have the time to search the entire town in one night for him.

Her best plan of action was to wait until someone said something about him or he found her. He found out she was in Charleston so waiting for him to find her wouldn't take long, especially if she kept returning to the same place every night.

Instead of sitting at the bar, which could lead to the bartender questioning her presence Alex ordered a drink and made her way to one of the corners of The Grill so she could watch everyone that entered and left. Alex stood nearby the pool tables but kept a low profile and ordered food as if she was a regular human customer.

Alex causally listened and watched for anything relating to Klaus or why Klaus would even want her in this town. Although most of the conversations being had inside The Grill were mundane and human there was one conversation that peaked Alex's interest especially when the word vampire was mentioned.

So there were humans that knew about the vampires in this town, but not everyone knew. As Alex watched and listened to the conversation about a vampire attack on one of those in the conversation she failed to notice those entering and leaving The Grill until his voice entered her ears.

" _It's the obvious conclusion," she said._

" _Oh, come on, now," Klaus said as he approached the bar._

Alex looked up to find it was indeed Klaus. But he wasn't alone standing with him was another vampire.

" _Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lost have got yourselves a killer at large," Klaus added. "Don't mind us," he said. "My brother and I are just here to let off some steam," Klaus said as he looked towards the second vampire who was his brother. "Right, Kol?" Klaus asked._

" _Right," Kol replied._

Alex slowly nodded as she realised who Kol was. He was indeed a vampire and now Alex knew he was Klaus' brother and if his words were not a lie then he had other siblings in this town. Alex didn't know what sort of situation she now found herself in so she decided to stay back and just wait it out.

Alex remained in the darkest corner she could find because getting involved with anyone right now could prove deadly. Fighting a single werewolf was one thing but fighting several vampires at once, while easy in the past, could prove troublesome, which is not something Alex felt like testing.

Alex stopped ordering alcohol, especially when its effects on her didn't start showing, she ordered more food and casually listened to everything she heard making sure that she truly wanted to stay here. Although Klaus was her only hope at finding her brother she wasn't going to die trying to get the information she needed.

" _Yeah, no, they're still here," Alaric replied._

Spending a few hours in the same place made it easy to learn people's names, which was either a good thing or a bad thing. Alex hadn't needed to remember names since the early 90's and even then it wasn't by choice.

" _They've, uh, drank their way through half The Grill's liquor supply," Alaric added as he spoke to Damon._

" _Good," Damon replied. "It'll be easier if they're wasted," he added._

Alex started to become a little curious. It was clear that this Damon guy had a plan against Klaus and his brother Kol and although making sure Klaus survived this plan was very important to Alex for her own personal reason she decided to see how invincible Klaus actually was. If all this plotting and planning couldn't kill Klaus then Alex knew where her chances at doing the same lied.

" _So, what's the plan?" Alaric asked._

" _Divide and conquer," Damon replied referring to separating Klaus and Kol. "First we'll need a little blonde distraction," he added with no clue Alex was listening to their entire plan._

Alex looked up in time to see the so-called blonde distraction enter The Grill. It took Alex a few minutes to realise how this particular girl could be a distraction until Kol and Klaus started talking about the very girl that entered the bar.

" _I remember her from last night," Kol said. "She looks like a tasty little thing," he added._

It wasn't until Klaus replied with a threat did Alex realise that this girl was a distraction for Klaus. Alex was glad he was distracted because honestly the last thing Alex wanted was him finding her. Although that had been the reason why she came to The Grill, the night was starting to become interesting and Alex preferred to wait and watch.

The blonde girl walked towards the bar before walking past Klaus and Kol as if she was there for another reason when Alex knew the truth.

" _Caroline," Klaus said gifting Alex the blonde girl's name._

" _Oh, it's you," Caroline replied._

" _Join us for a drink?" Klaus suggested._

Caroline hummed at the offer.

" _Hmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks," she replied._

Caroline turned and left The Grill as planned. She was definitely a distraction for Klaus. This is why Alex didn't get involved with people, romantically, because they either broke your heart or worse, tried to get you killed.

Caroline stepped outside and Klaus quickly left following after her. Alex on the other hand remained a short distance from the pool tables and Alaric. No one seemed to notice her sitting there watching and listening to everything that was happening around her.

Alex sat in comfort and watched as Kol became distracted with the woman that had accompanied Alaric to The Grill. Kol attempted to persuade and seduce the woman but she would never fall for it because she was distracting Kol on purpose, it was a part of Damon's plan, for some reason.

Eventually Kol took it one step too far causing Alaric to return from elsewhere and step in like a jealous boyfriend while Kol didn't care. It was clear Kol often got what he wanted and it was clear that night he wouldn't get what he wanted. Alex was yet to learn what exact roles Alaric and his female friend, whose name Alex had yet to learn, played in Damon's plan but she somehow knew it was important.

" _Pretty sure, I don't care," Kol replied before he turned to face Alaric._

Alaric suddenly stabbed something into Kol's chest. Alex noticed it was made of metal so it shouldn't have harmed a normal vampire but this particular dagger did. But as Alaric and his friend dragged Kol outside Alex noticed how Kol appeared. The life was drained from his body as if he had truly died with a wooden stake to the heart. But this whole situation made little sense to Alex until she remembered Klaus' words when they first met.

He had mentioned the words _An Original_ as if that was a type of person. It didn't take Alex long to realise that it was possible that Klaus' family were these Originals he spoke of. Alex didn't want to think about it any further because the only thing that came to mind was the fact they were the original vampires, the first.

Alex wasn't sure how she felt about that because she didn't know what that meant. Alex knew who she was turned by because they had made that very clear to her during her first year as a vampire but as for who turned that person she had no idea.

Alex became a little panicked about what she had walked so she quickly decided to leave, The Grill at least. She stepped outside and noticed Klaus and Caroline in the distance. Klaus was yelling at Caroline demanding to know what she had done. Caroline honestly replied by saying she hadn't done anything because honestly she hadn't, that was Alaric.

Klaus realised that it was Kol who had been targeted and he shortly disappeared after that. Caroline was left standing in the town square and Alex must have been a little too obvious because the blonde girl looked directly at her. Alex tried to play it cool and walked away instead of running away or disappearing.

Alex considered returning to Jason and Susanna but she froze when her ears heard his voice. It was like she had heard it before. It was familiar but yet she couldn't remember when or where she had heard it.

" _Leave him," he said._

Alex turned towards the voice but before moving she checked for Caroline. The last thing Alex wanted was to have to deal with Caroline. Although Alex had spent eighty-five years as a vampire and she could easily kill Caroline, Alex wasn't in her right mind. She had been invited into town by An Original vampire, or rather hybrid, known as Klaus while his brother Kol, another Original had been attacked and stabbed with a special dagger. Then there was this voice Alex knew but didn't know.

Luckily for Alex Caroline had disappeared, probably to find one of her friends or someone else. Alex was left with a decision. Find out what was happening and whose voice was ringing through Alex's head or leave and let this all settle. Alex decided it was for the best to find out what was happening now, while it was happening and Alex knew the best way was to get an advantage. So after checking for anyone she jumped straight up before silently landing on the roof of The Grill.

" _We still need him, Niklaus," he said._

Alex moved closer to the voice while remaining quite. The last thing she wanted was to be discovered. All she wanted was to know what Klaus had dragged her into before it was too late. If there was going to be decision to regret this decade Alex knew listening to Klaus, or rather talking to him to begin would be it.

" _What did Mother do?" Klaus asked. "What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus repeated giving Alex a name to the voice stuck in her head._

But even still the name and voice remained unknown. She knew his voice from somewhere but couldn't remember. She almost hated this more than the fact she couldn't find her brother.

" _You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now," Elijah threatened Damon._

" _You told me we had until after 9," Damon replied._

" _I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early," Elijah said._

So Rebekah was Elijah's sister and from Klaus' words about his mother Alex got the feeling that Elijah was also his brother since they seemed to be working together against their mother. This made Kol, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah siblings and with their mother they were technically a family, although it didn't seem they liked their mother that much.

Alex shook her head as the brothers Damon and Stefan left shortly later followed by Klaus and his brothers Kol and Elijah. Alex was left standing on the roof of The Grill wondering why she even bothered coming to this town. It was because her brother went missing. Alex had tried searching for him herself and failed, she tried tricking others and failed and she even made a deal with a witch and failed. Gordon had been her last chance and he was gone and most likely dead.

Klaus was Alex's final chance at finding her brother. Without William Alex would be lost. William was her only remaining family. Her parents died before she was turned, her uncle shortly after and as for her own family she had no idea what happened to them and she didn't want to because she had betrayed them, her husband and her two children. She fell to temptation. She didn't deserve to be a part of that family anymore, although she continued to carry her husband's surname, Winchester.

Alex was dragged out of the past and back into the present where she found herself alone. Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol and even Elijah had disappeared. Alex was sort of glad but this left Alex without a clue what to do. She wanted to leave town before she was dragged into this but she needed Klaus' help to find her brother.

Alex jumped down from the roof of The Grill and waited in the town square for someone to step out of The Grill. She was taking a bigger risk now but she needed to know where Klaus was staying. Luckily for her the human that left The Grill was vervain free which made compelling him easy.

Alex quickly learned where Klaus was staying and that his surname was Mikaelson. After making the unnamed man forget her Alex set out for this mansion before the sun rose into the sky. When Alex reached the mansion she found it empty which meant Klaus and his brothers hadn't returned here, not yet. But guessing they would return Alex remained and searched for answers to her questions about Elijah but found nothing that helped.

Even though the plan was to stay and wait Klaus out that sort of fell to pieces when they all returned. Although Alex now knew all their names she didn't know them, only Klaus. Well, technically she had only shared a conversation or two with Klaus, which was more than his siblings since she had yet to share any words with his siblings, although deep down Alex wanted to speak with Elijah.

Alex was left trapped inside that mansion while Kol momentarily stayed before leaving, Elijah stayed but made it clear he intended to leave and Rebekah and Klaus shared a heartfelt conversation about family. Alex listened to Rebekah and Klaus' conversation while she avoided Elijah's ears because being found by him was the last thing she wanted.

" _Come to brag about your skills as a torturer," Klaus asked._

" _Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The natives told the story of our history. Look at the images on the far wall," Rebekah replied._

" _What is it?" Klaus asked._

" _A native worshipping at the great white oak tree," Rebekah said._

" _And we burned that tree to the ground," Klaus added._

" _Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar."_

" _This can't be right," Klaus replied._

" _A white oak tree 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik," Rebekah said peaking Alex's interest._

This whole situation had become interesting and confusing. With the information Alex had learned over the past few days she did not doubt that Klaus and his family were the original vampires, the first. And as the original vampires then they must be stronger, clearly because they have been around for so long, which meant this news about a white oak tree had to be true since Rebekah was clearly frightened. Alex just couldn't help but wonder what position this left her in. She was only here for herself and if she wanted to succeed in that then she needed Klaus to remain alive.

Alex waited until Rebekah had left in search of more information on this white oak tree that had them both so worried. Once she had gone it left only Klaus inside the huge mansion so Alex made her presence known.

"You know," Alex started. "When you said mansion I wasn't thinking this big," Alex said. "Then again maybe I should have," she said as she entered the room.

Klaus suddenly turned to face her, as if surprised by her presence completely. Whether this was a true emotion or him pretending to be surprised, Alex didn't care and it didn't matter.

"How long have you been in town?" Klaus asked clearing curious.

"Long enough," Alex replied. "To know you've got a lot of explaining to do, Mr-Klaus-The-Original-Hybrid-Mikaelson," Alex added.

"And here I thought you didn't do small towns," Klaus replied.

"I don't," Alex honestly said. "Although I have to admit I've had more fun tonight than I have in a long time," Alex added. "Did you dump sweet Caroline?" Alex asked when noticed that a drawing of Caroline was burning in the fireplace.

"It would be wise if you didn't mention that name right now," Klaus replied.

"Sure, fine, whatever," Alex said.

She honestly didn't care about Caroline. She just noticed the drawing and brought it up because she could. Eventually Klaus filled in the gaps, or at least the gaps he was willing to fill in. Alex had been correct when she thought his family were the original vampire as in the first vampires. They had been turned by their mother and now their mother wanted them dead.

"So why did you invite me here?" Alex asked. "I'm nobody," she added honestly believing her words.

She was just another vampire with her own problems with family and immortality. She was nothing special, although there were a lot of questions that had to be answered.

"You're not exactly nobody," Klaus replied.

"That's half true, I guess," Alex said as she relaxed further into the lounge she was currently sitting on. "But that doesn't answer my question," Alex pointed out.

"True," Klaus replied. "So I used to have all these hybrids, which are half-vampire and half-werewolf, like myself, but they had to leave so I was looking for someone to have a little fun with."

"Hybrids," Alex questioned. "I still don't get it. We hardly know each other and I'm not a hybrid, so…"

"But you are," Klaus cut in.

"I'm what?" Alex asked a little unsure what he meant.

"You were born into a werewolf bloodline and then you were turned into a vampire before you triggered the curse that would have made you a werewolf. So when you killed for the first time you became a hybrid," Klaus informed. "You are…"

"It's not possible," Alex replied.

Alex knew she was from a werewolf bloodline but she had always thought and believed that didn't matter to her. Alex knew her brother was a werewolf because their father was one and since his father before him was one Alex was led to believe that it was the male line of her family that gained the whole werewolf curse.

Although what Klaus said was absolutely possible Alex didn't want to believe it because she had always believed she was a vampire. She couldn't be a hybrid. Then again her eyes changed like Klaus' had. No, she wasn't a hybrid, she couldn't be.

"It would explain what happened to your brother…" Klaus started.

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this," Alex hissed as she stood and pointed her finger towards Klaus.

Alex could feel her fangs in her mouth. They once again cut into her bottom gums and although there was pain Alex easily ignored it. No one talked about her brother like that. She was not to blame for her brother's disappearance. It was not her fault. Afraid to learn that it was her fault Alex fled the Mikaelson mansion and returned to Jason and Susanna.


	4. You Are What I Am

**Chapter Four**

 **You Are What I Am**

* * *

Alex spent the rest of the night awake. She thought over everything Klaus had said. She wasn't a hybrid. She wasn't to blame for the fact her brother was missing. No. But the longer Alex thought about it the more it made sense.

She had the same eyes as Klaus when her human façade fell. She was stronger than vampires older than her and that time she was bit by a werewolf now made sense. Alex had convinced herself that she wasn't bit but clawed. But if she was half-vampire and half-werewolf then werewolf venom would have no effect on her, or at least it would not kill her.

As the night passed Alex started to believe that Klaus' words were true, but she still doubted them. There was only one way to test it. If she was a hybrid then the sunlight would not harm her but if she wasn't it would.

Alex had been tortured by sunlight after she was turned and that was the reason why she never wanted to feel that pain again. She had fled from those demons and she never wanted to think of them again. But this was the only way to test what she was. Technically there were probably other ways to figure it out but since the sun was already in the sky this was the quickest option.

Alex slowly opened the basement door to find a dark, empty kitchen. She slowly stepped into the kitchen before making her way through the dark house towards the front door, which faced east. Alex suddenly opened the door but remained in the shadows while the sunlight poured into the dark house.

Alex pressed her back harder against the small piece of wall beside the now open door. Alex was really frightened that this would hurt because it did the last time she was forced into the sunlight. Alex swallowed hard and slowly outstretched her hand towards the sunlight.

"Alex," Jason said as he stood on the stairs watching her. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I need to know," Alex whispered.

"It'll burn," Jason replied. "Please stop," he pleaded as he continued down the stairs.

"Stay right there," Alex ordered as Jason froze at the bottom of the stairs.

Jason stared and watched as Alex continued to move her hand from the shadows into the direct sunlight of the morning sun. If Alex's heart still beat it would have beaten out of her chest before she even reached the sunlight.

* * *

Klaus watched Alex leave without another word. That could have gone a whole lot better. Maybe mentioning her long lost brother was a bad move but if Klaus was correct about Alex being a hybrid then her brother could have been taken because of what she is. Klaus turned back to the fireplace and finished burning the last of his drawings of Caroline before retiring to his bedroom. Although finding out what happened to the second white oak tree was very important, Klaus was in no mood to do all the hard work himself. So he left it to Rebekah to look into it while he tried to find sleep, although technically he didn't need it.

The last thing he wanted was to be awake all night thinking about Alex or his family or even Caroline. Eventually he managed to find sleep which was good. Falling asleep allowed his mind to skip through time until the following morning.

He suddenly woke when someone jumped onto his bed. Klaus sat up and turned to find the last person he expected to find. He expected to find Rebekah with news about the second white oak tree, but instead of Rebekah Klaus found Alex relaxing on his bed as if she owned it.

"Your bedroom is…" she paused. "Depressing," she added.

Honestly his bedroom was a little more depressing than all of the other bedrooms in this mansion. That was only because of the artworks that sat on easels and against the walls. They were all dark and that did make his bedroom depressing.

"I thought you hated me," Klaus said.

"I don't hate you, but if you mention my brother again like you did I will be forced to do so," Alex replied. "I just wasn't expecting what you said," she added.

"And what changed your mind so quickly?"

"The fact I didn't burn, or die in direct sunlight," Alex replied.

"So you just walked into direct sunlight," Klaus asked a little surprised she would do something that dangerous so suddenly, although he knew it wouldn't do any harm.

"Pretty much," Alex replied.

It quickly fell silent after that until Alex got bored of lying there waiting for Klaus to say something. She suddenly stood up, on his bed and walked towards the end of his bed where she stood on the solid wooden end of his bed almost as if she was a gymnast balancing.

"Get up," she ordered. "We have vampires to kill," Alex said. "I'm thinking Damon or Stefan Salvatore," she added.

"You're not killing anyone," Klaus replied. "Not while I'm trying to get them to stop killing me," he added.

Although it would have been easier to just let Alex kill Damon and Stefan Klaus knew they had numerous friends and losing his newest and by far his strangest friend to Damon and Stefan Salvatore wasn't something he wanted to see, at least not until he figured out why Alex of all people was a hybrid.

"Aw," Alex sighed. "Can I at least hurt Damon a little?" Alex asked. "He insulted your mother so he deserves some sort of punishment, right?" she asked.

Klaus fell silent as she considered her suggestion. Although Klaus didn't particularly like his mother Damon did insult him and Klaus was on a thin line when it came to Damon. Damon was the one to try and kill him after he brought Mikael to town and although Klaus killed Mikael he had yet to punish Damon for all the trouble he had caused him.

"A little," Klaus said giving in to Alex's suggestion.

"Yes," Alex said.

"You're such a child," Klaus said as he stood.

"Yes," Alex agreed. "I'm a half-vampire, half-werewolf child that loves to kill and torture people, vampires and werewolves, oh and witches," Alex said as she remembered she had hurt witches in the past as well.

Klaus shook his head.

"Hey," Alex replied to his gesture. "It's not like I have much of a choice. I didn't have a childhood and I got married when I was nineteen. So I have officially decided to make every day of my immortal life childish and therefore fun," Alex explained.

"Okay," Klaus replied.

Although he wanted to know more about his newest friend he decided not to push it. Alex had made it clear that if he ever mentioned her brother with ill intentions again that she would be forced to hate him. So Klaus decided that her family was off limits for now.

* * *

Alex left the Mikaelson mansion behind without running into Rebekah which was good since they were yet to meet. Alex enjoyed the secret of it all. No one knew who she was, not yet. But Damon would know how dangerous she was in a few moments and finding Damon was easier than finding blood in a blood bank.

Although originally Alex thought she would find Damon at The Grill in the end she found him leaving the local police station. Although Alex could be considered very childish she wasn't stupid. She had survived for longer than a century so she was anything but stupid. Alex stood across the street just staring at Damon waiting for him to notice her. As a vampire it wasn't hard to tell when someone was staring at you.

So it only took Damon until he reached the bottom of the stairs to realise she was staring at him. He looked up at her and she continued to stare back at him. During the day the town square was crowded with people so attacking or hurting Damon now was not wise, especially in this town.

Alex grinned at Damon before casually turning and walking away from the centre of town. She heard Damon follow her and she smiled. She knew that would work. She casually continued to walk until Damon took the open opportunity to attack first, like planned. One moment Alex was walking down the street alone and the next she was being held against the side of an empty house.

"I don't know you, but whoever you are…" Damon said.

"Clearly," Alex replied. "Are you slow or just stupid?" Alex asked.

"Don't…" Damon started.

"Don't what?" Alex asked. "Don't call you stupid," she asked with a grin. "You can't tell me what to do," she added before she escaped from his grip. "You can't even keep a hold of me."

Damon growled at her and Alex decided to return the favour but instead of growling Alex let her human façade fall to reveal her golden hybrid eyes. Damon's eyes went wide at the sight of her hybrid eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Damon said.

"How about you try and make me leave," Alex said as she gestured for Damon to come at her.

Damon instantly lunged forward towards her but Alex quickly sidestepped his attack and when he turned to face her again Alex quickly punched and shattered his collar bone before quickly punching again smashing several ribs. Damon clutched his chest for a moment and in the moment Alex uppercut him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Consider that a warning," Alex said as she walked past Damon as he lied on his back. "Don't mess with me, or Klaus," she added knowing Damon probably already thought she was one of Klaus' hybrids and keeping the truth hidden felt like a smart decision at this moment in time.

After beating Damon up Alex wandered the town until nightfall, once night fell she returned to Susanna's house in search of Jason. Alex had decided that she wanted to stay a little longer in this town and if that was the plan she couldn't keep Jason around. He wasn't just her tattoo guy, he used to drive during the day and he arranged hotel rooms and etc. Now that she was a hybrid, or rather now she knew she was a hybrid, she sort of didn't need Jason. She would just keep count on the amount of people she killed until they met again.

Alex entered Susanna's house to find Jason sitting on the lounge watching TV. It was clear from his facial expression that he was bored. Alex sat down next him and waited a few moments before asking Jason the question she came to ask.

"Jason," Alex started. "Do you like staying in this town?" Alex asked as she faced him.

"Not really," Jason sighed as he turned the TV off. "It's really boring, but if you want to stay I will," Jason said as he turned to face her.

Alex slowly nodded before she decided to let Jason decide his own future. Alex leaned forward and stared into his eyes.

"If you wish to leave you are allowed to but if you leave you will forget ever meeting me. As soon as you leave town you will forget who I am," Alex compelled.

Jason slowly nodded in agreement. Alex blinked and allowed her compulsion to fade and take place in Jason's mind. A minute later Jason rose to his feet and started to make his way towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked in case she needed to find him later.

"I'm sick of this town," Jason honestly said. "There's nothing to do, so I'm going to leave."

"Where to," Alex asked.

"Probably New York, or something," Jason said. "I've been meaning to return there."

"Okay," Alex said as she stood. "Take my car," Alex said as she tossed Jason her car keys.

Alex honestly didn't like her SUV. She only liked it because it was useful. With the UV protected and reinforced windows it was perfect for trapping vampires or werewolves and the hidden weapon stash was handy. Although Alex would have preferred to keep the weapons she didn't care because she had larger weapon stashes elsewhere.

Jason caught the car keys and left without another word. Alex was left standing there as the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway entered her ears. Once the engine of her SUV faded from her ears Alex turned to face Susanna who was cooking. Although Alex liked this house it was a little boring and if she was going to stay in Mystic Falls staying in someone else's house wasn't the best plan, since the locals would eventually notice something was different. Then again Alex's plan to move in with Klaus could prove to be a worse plan.

Alex entered the kitchen and quickly compelled Susanna to clean the entire house, pack Alex's bags and remove everything that would remind her of Alex. Once that was done Alex collected her bags, which consisted of two duffel bags and nothing more. Alex compelled Susanna to forget she ever knew Alex. Alex allowed Susanna to believe that she had stayed in her home the short time Alex had been living in her house. Therefore no one would question this since she hadn't left the house.

Once finished with Susanna Alex made her way back to Klaus' mansion where she entered as if she owned the place. Klaus wouldn't hurt her because she was, as he called it, one in a million, plus he needed her, in some way or another. So Alex could basically do whatever she wanted without having to worry about it, although attempting to kill Klaus was probably pushing it, not that Alex would do that, anytime soon.

Alex stepped inside the Mikaelson mansion as her mobile dinged alerting her that she had received a text message. Alex pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and noticed the message was from a random number she did not recognise but considering the fact Alex had yet to save Klaus' number into her phone she wasn't worried.

She opened the text message to reveal Klaus' little message to her.

 _Went to find Finn, play nice with Rebekah,_ the message said.

Alex shook her head and nodded although no one would ever know she had nodded. Alex pushed her phone back into her pocket and started to climb the grand staircase. Alex only managed to reach the halfway point up the grand staircase when Rebekah found her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Alex stopped and turned to face the only female Original. Alex smiled and remained on the stairs as she spoke with Rebekah.

"I could be whoever you want me to be," Alex replied. "I could be your best friend, or your greatest enemy, it all depends on you," Alex added.

"That isn't very helpful," Rebekah replied.

"That was the point," Alex said. "My name is Alex," Alex introduced.

"Of course," Rebekah sighed. "Nik mentioned you."

It took Alex a few moments to realise that Nik was Klaus. The only way Alex figured that out was because Elijah had used Klaus' full name when she first saw him. Although Niklaus was Klaus' full name Alex decided to keep calling him Klaus so she didn't give him a reason to call her Alexandra. Only the only person Alex liked using her full name was her brother.

"And where do you think you're going with all that?" Rebekah asked gesturing to Alex's bags.

"I'm officially moving in," Alex replied.

"Of course you are," Rebekah sighed before she left leaving Alex to move in.

Alex smiled and continued up the stairs. She easily found Klaus' bedroom before finding what she guessed was Rebekah's bedroom. After finding Rebekah's bedroom she found a number of unused bedrooms but Alex decided to search all of the rooms so she could keep her options open.

She quickly found two other bedrooms that had been used recently but not touched within the last day. One of the final bedrooms she found belonged to Elijah. How she knew this she couldn't say, she just knew. It was like how she knew his voice but didn't know where from.

Alex stood inside the bedroom that had belonged to Elijah for a brief moment in time. Whether or not it would belong to him again she didn't know. Alex glanced around the room and instantly noticed how neat and tidy it was, unlike Klaus' bedroom which was scattered with art supplies. In comparison Elijah's bedroom almost looked like it belonged to someone that didn't sleep, or use the room.

Alex shook her head and left Elijah's bedroom. The last thing Alex wanted was to get caught there especially since she hadn't met Elijah face to face yet. Alex quickly choose one of the unused bedrooms and decided to make one of them her room during her time here. The room she chose overlooked the backyard and garden which Alex loved.


	5. You Can Never Run Away From Your Past

**Chapter Five**

 **You Can Never Run Away From Your Past**

* * *

Alex stared out the large window that overlooked the backyard and garden. It reminded her home which she shared with her husband, Christian Winchester shortly after they got married in 1921. Those were peaceful days, when she was human and she didn't know about the supernatural world she lived in now.

* * *

 _1921…_

" _Open your eyes," Christian said as he held Alexandra's hand._

 _Alexandra opened her eyes and was shocked to find a massive mansion standing before her. Technically it was smaller than her uncle's mansion but it was perfect. Alexandra couldn't have dreamed of anything better. She instantly smiled which received a comment from her recently wedded husband._

" _I love that smile," Christian said._

" _And I love your smile," Alexandra replied. "How did you…"_

" _It is not something you should worry about," Christian replied. "As long as you are happy with it," he asked._

" _I am very happy with it, may we go inside," Alexandra asked._

" _Of course, my dear," her husband replied._

 _Christian looped his arm around Alexandra's and guided her inside their new home. Although technically Christian owned the mansion and the land surrounding it he would always say that they owned it together. This led Alexandra to believe that Christian got the money for the mansion from her uncle, Franklin Jackson._

 _Christian took Alexandra on a tour of the entire house but their final stop was the garden behind the mansion. Alexandra instantly smiled at the beauty in the garden. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Not even the large garden behind her uncle's mansion could compare. It was as if this garden had been crafted for her and only her._

 _Alexandra turned to face Christian where she found the smile she loved. Although in the beginning Christian and Alexandra had no plans of falling in love over time they became the best of friends and eventually they fell in love. They never wanted to leave the other and they swore to stay together for as long as they shall live._

* * *

 _Present day…_

Christian faded away and Alex found herself staring at the empty place beside her. Alex sighed as she remembered Christian. They had sworn as best friends to stay together forever but Alex broke that promise, she left, she fled.

Alex quickly shook her head and stepped away from the window. Her thoughts about the past made her remember something very important. She quickly searched through her bags in search of one thing. It had once been her wedding ring but now it was more important than that. Alex tore open her bags in search of the ring that her very future depended on.

Alex cursed when she realised it was not here. This was not good considering she had watched every movement Susanna made early that day. This meant that her former wedding ring was still inside her SUV and now that car was gone, or half way to New York. Alex cursed again. It wouldn't take long for him to find her. Without that ring cloaking her location he would find her within the week, but she needed to find out where her brother went.

Alex had no choice but to stay until she managed to find her brother or at least convince Klaus to help out. Alex felt her fangs dig into her gums. This was sudden and out of her control. That's when she remembered it had been a day or two since she had last fed. Alex sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt to remove the fangs.

Once the fangs had transformed back into normal human teeth Alex left her bedroom and headed downstairs towards the kitchen but as she descended the grand staircase she looked down at the front door and froze as she remembered the day she had done that exact same thing, the day that changed everything.

* * *

 _1926…_

 _Alexandra had been halfway down the stairs when there was a loud knock on the front door. Alexandra paused and waited for one of the housemaids to open the door and greet whoever was standing on the other side. The housemaid appeared and opened the door while Alexandra continued down the staircase so she could look upon the face of their visitor._

 _The person Alexandra found was not someone she knew, although he looked very familiar. His dark hair and dark eyes were very familiar but it took Alexandra a few moments to place his features. Both her brother and herself had blonde hair and grey-blue eyes while their uncle had brown hair and grey-blue eyes. The only person Alexandra knew that had dark hair and dark eyes was Christian but the man that stood before her, just outside her front door, was older than Christian._

" _Shall I invite him in, my lady," the housemaid asked Alexandra._

" _Yes," Alexandra replied. "Is it not obvious he is family," Alexandra said as the unnamed man nodded. "Please come in…" she paused unsure if she should say Mr Winchester or not._

" _Roderick Winchester, my lady," he finished as he stepped inside her home. "As you probably have guessed I am Christian's brother, his elder brother," Roderick added as he bowed to Alexandra. "I was informed that he would be here," he said._

" _I am sorry, my husband is away for the day," Alexandra replied as she continued down the stairs._

" _Husband…" Roderick asked. "I wasn't aware that my little brother got married. But I am glad he found a beautiful woman to stand by his side," Roderick added._

 _Alexandra smiled and thanked Roderick for his kind words. Alexandra quickly invited Roderick to afternoon tea in her garden. Although they had only met Roderick and Alexandra seemed to get along well and Alexandra couldn't help but admit Roderick carried the same handsome features that made Christian appealing._

" _Mother!" a young voice yelled through the garden. "Mother!" he yelled again._

 _Alexandra sighed and excused herself for a moment in search of her eldest child and only son, William Winchester. In the tradition of her family she had insisted upon the name William for their son since her father and his father before him were all named William. Although the tradition should have fallen to her brother to carry on Alexandra knew her brother would never be able to carry the tradition since he had made it clear he never intended to marry or have children._

" _William," Alexandra said gaining her son's attention._

" _Mother," William cried as he ran towards her._

 _Alexandra slowly kneeled and pulled her son into her arms when he reached her. Although William had just turned 4 he was still small, he was still her little boy._

" _What have you done now, my sweet boy," Alexandra asked._

" _It was not me," William replied. "I went to visit the horses and one came at me and…" William paused as he started to cry._

 _Alexandra slowly nodded and picked William up into her arms as she returned to a standing position. She ran her hand down his back to calm him and a few moments later he had stopped crying only to ask a question Alexandra had not been expecting._

" _Who is that man?" William asked._

 _Alexandra turned to face the man in question and found Roderick standing halfway across the garden. From this distance Roderick's resemblance to Christian was even harder to fault. It was obvious they were brothers, Alexandra had no doubt. She slowly started to make her way towards Roderick while William watched him in silence._

 _Once she stood before Roderick she introduced her son to his uncle. William smiled at learning the news he had an uncle. Since Alexandra had a good relationship with her own uncle her son clearly also wanted that sort of relationship with someone, now he had the chance and shortly later William dragged Roderick away from Alexandra further into the garden._

 _Alexandra smiled and returned the small table where she had been enjoying her afternoon tea with Roderick minutes earlier._

* * *

 _Present Day…_

The past one again faded and Alex returned to the present. She quickly descended the stairs and entered the kitchen searching for blood although it would have been easier to just find someone and drain them dry Alex suddenly wanted to keep a low profile. She couldn't afford Roderick finding her. There was history there that she never wanted to return to.

Although in the beginning Roderick had been nothing but a gentleman and loving uncle to her son he quickly changed when her feelings towards him changed. What Alex knew now was that this was his plan the entire time. He had gotten into her head the first day they met. She never should have invited him but if she hadn't she wouldn't be here now.

Alex found a single blood bag in the fridge and quickly drank it without remorse. She cared not if it belonged to someone else or if someone had placed it there for a special reason. Alex only found normal blood and from the look and taste of it O positive.

Alex threw the empty bag into the bin and set about finding something else to eat to at least fill her stomach and distract her mind from Roderick. Witnessing two flashbacks in one day was bad enough she didn't want to see another, especially when she had suppressed them for so long.

Alex sat on the island breakfast bench as she ate several different flavours of chips at the same time. She had been at peace until Rebekah found her. It was not that Alex didn't like Rebekah she just didn't like her peaceful silence being interrupted.

"There you are," Rebekah said as she entered the kitchen.

"Here I am," Alex replied with a mouthful of chips. "Although I am surprised it took you so long to find me. You're a vampire," Alex pointed out after she swallowed.

"If you want to live here you have to make your keep," Rebekah said.

"Alright," Alex replied.

Alex didn't care what Rebekah wanted her to do because if it distracted her from Roderick and the past Alex would be happy, even glad.

"Klaus wants to know where the remains of the white oak tree are, you will help me find them tomorrow," Rebekah ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain," Alex said as she saluted Rebekah before shoving more chips into her mouth.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and left the room. Alex was left to finish her chips and whatever else she found. Despite only recently holding a ball the entire house only had a small supply of food. At one point Alex remembered raiding Kol's room for hidden blood until Alex passed out on her bed after kicking her bags to the floor. Although Alex was a little pissed off about losing the only piece of jewellery that mattered to her she was too distracted to care.

Tomorrow she would help Rebekah search for the remains of the second white oak tree, which according to Rebekah had been cut down and turned into something else, a house possibly.

* * *

Alex woke the following morning refreshed, relaxed and determined. Although Alex cared very little about this whole white oak tree problem Klaus and his siblings now faced Alex decided it was worth a look. She still needed Klaus' help and if Klaus died before he found her brother or someone that could find him Alex wouldn't be very happy.

She had a shower and got changed into something… let's be honest, it was something a teenager would be caught wearing. Alex kept her favourite black leather jacket but underneath the jacket she wore a hoodie and a t-shirt. Jeans filled out the rest and her shoe choice for the day was her favourite pair of high-tops, which perfectly matched in with her black and grey colour scheme.

Alex was really taking this childish behaviour to the edge but what else can you expect from someone who didn't have a childhood because she spent it travelling across the country. Alex had seen the entire country before she had even turned thirteen.

Alex nodded at herself in the mirror before heading downstairs where she found Rebekah throwing what appeared like a computer or a laptop at the wall. Alex ducked the laptop and entered the room further.

"No luck, I assume," Alex asked.

"None of the milling records are online," Rebekah replied. "The Salvatore's must have paper records," she said before she finally faced Alex. "I need you to get close to Damon and get those records."

"No go," Alex replied. "Damon hates me, or he should. I may have beaten him up for no reason the other day. Plus I'm a hybrid. He wouldn't trust me anyway," Alex pointed out.

"True," Rebekah agreed. "Someone else must have a copy of those milling records. I'm going to have to get close to Mayor Lockwood again," Rebekah decided.

"Sounds good," Alex replied. "So what am I to do?" Alex asked.

"If you truly want to be my brother's friend then you have to pull your weight," Rebekah reminded. "Follow Damon and make sure he doesn't learn of the white oak tree and its connection to us," Rebekah ordered referring to her family.

"Aye, aye…"

"Don't say captain," Rebekah cut in.

"Then what should I call you," Alex asked both Rebekah and herself. "How about…" Alex paused to think.

"Just say it," Rebekah quickly said.

It was clear she didn't like the idea of nicknames so she gave into Alex's stupid little way of saying goodbye. Alex had only started saying that to Rebekah because Rebekah had ordered her about which made her a captain, although there are plenty of ranks higher than that.

"Aye, aye, captain," Alex said before she turned and left the room.

Alex stepped outside and realised that she didn't have a car, not yet. She could always call Charlotte but then again Alex's collection of cars wasn't exactly low-key, her SUV had been the lowest-key car Alex owned, or did own. Alex shook her head and made her way into town, rather quickly thanks to her enhanced hybrid speed.

Alex searched The Grill for Damon and failed to find him so she wandered around the town square thinking and listening until something distracted her. Walking through the town square was a young boy, most likely thirteen or fourteen, but his age didn't matter to Alex what he wore did.

Sitting on top of his head was the perfect cap that would complement her current outfit perfectly. So Alex made her way towards the boy as she forgot about what Rebekah ordered her to do. Alex causally walked towards the boy and when she reached the boy she casually walked past him but she grabbed his cap as she did.

"Hey," the boy quickly said as he stopped and turned to face her.

Alex quickly turned to face the unnamed boy as placed the cap on her head.

"That's my hat," he complained.

"This hat was never your hat, you've never seen it before in your life," Alex compelled.

The boy gave a small nod before he blinked several times as the compulsion settled in. The boy quickly apologised before turning and continuing on his way. Alex smiled as she watched the boy continue on his way, without his cap. But as Alex watched him she noticed Damon, not walking but inside a passing car.

Alex watched the car drove by with Damon in the rear passenger seat. Alex was unable to hear what he was saying in that moment but after trailing that car for a few moments Alex quickly learned they were heading towards the Wickery Bridge announcement speech, where Mayor Lockwood and most likely Rebekah would be.

So Alex left Damon behind and proceeded towards Wickery Bridge where she did find Rebekah speaking with Mayor Lockwood. Alex casually introduced herself to the mayor using the shortened version of her full name. Alex was extremely glad that this was the first time she had ever been to Mystic Falls because her true name wouldn't raise questions here.

Eventually Damon and Alaric arrived with the woman whose name Alex was still yet to learn, which was strange considering the amount of time she had spent in this town already. They instantly noticed Rebekah and herself, this made Alex smile.

" _Rebekah's up to something," Damon said. "She's been snooping around places she shouldn't be."_

" _Who's the girl?" Alaric asked referring to Alex._

" _Some hybrid of Klaus'," Damon replied causing Alex to smile. "She's got an attitude problem," Damon added while Alex shook her head. "And a total disregard for the rules."_

" _Tell me again, why are we here?" Alaric asked quickly changing the subject._

" _Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho-killer," Damon replied to Alex's interest._

Alaric scoffed at Damon's clearly true statement.

" _Do you have any tact whatsoever?" the woman who Alex guessed was close to Alaric asked._

Alaric sighed in reply. Alex was dragged back to where she was actually standing when the mayor suddenly left them to speak with Alaric while Rebekah finally noticed her although she had just introduced Alex as a close family friend moments beforehand.

"Did you steal that hat?" Rebekah asked when she noticed the new cap sitting on Alex's head.

"It's possible," Alex replied. "But there ain't no proof I did so therefore I didn't, although I may have done so, not that I did, even though…"

"Just stop," Rebekah cut off.

"Righto," Alex replied with a small salute.

"Did you find anything?" Rebekah asked referring to her current mission.

"Nothing of importance," Alex honestly replied.

Rebekah and Alex pretended to blend in but that was much harder for Alex who appeared to have skipped a day of high school although technically she was twenty-four in appearance. Shortly after the great Mayor Lockwood's boring speech about poor old Wickery Bridge Alex found herself speaking with Damon Salvatore, or rather standing near the guy.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Rebekah said making her presence known to both Damon and Sage, who Alex had never met.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know, she used to beat men for sport," Damon said almost bragging.

"Sounds, quite entertaining," Alex commented as she glanced at Damon.

"She always was quite common," Rebekah commented ignoring Alex for the second time that day, not that Alex minded because she had Damon's attention, even if it was for a moment.

"Rebekah," Sage said. "What a happy surprise," she added to Damon's surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah demanded.

"Well I heard Finn was freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in," Sage replied.

"Ooh, Finn. You just missed him," Rebekah replied. "He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going," Rebekah added although Alex sensed hate in her voice.

"He probably went looking for me," Sage suggested.

Rebekah chuckled in response.

"Or, quite possibly, he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that," Sage replied.

"No?" Rebekah asked. "Because he didn't seem to mention you," Rebekah added. "Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life," Rebekah added before she turned and left.

Alex gave Damon a short bow before trailing after Rebekah hoping they left this meaningless town expansion announcement speech thing they were currently attending. But unfortunately Rebekah didn't want to leave so Alex fled and returned to the Mikaelson mansion hoping she hadn't left her wedding ring in her SUV. She was hoping a second search would prove useful and now with the ability to travel during the daytime Alex planned to re-search Susanna's house.


	6. On The Edge Of A Very High Cliff

**Chapter Six**

 **On The Edge Of A Very High Cliff**

* * *

Alex searched Susanna's house from top to bottom and didn't find her wedding ring anywhere. This was definitely bad luck and she was running out of time. Roderick would definitely find her now that she didn't have that ring. During the late eighties and early nineties Alex befriended a witch by the name of Charlotte and during that time she had created a powerful cloaking spell linked to that ring.

If Alex wore that ring at all times then Roderick would never be able to find her, with magic. But wearing that ring constantly reminded Alex of Christian and Alex couldn't think about Christian when she killed people because she was likely to show mercy and she never wanted that.

If Christian was alive now he would never approve of all this. He was the only person Alex had ever met that was so against violence that he couldn't even have someone else kill a pest. When she was human Alex loved him for that quality but now… things were different and Roderick was bound to find her, unless she left, but she needed to stay.

Alex returned to the Mikaelson mansion since Rebekah had ditched her for the night. Alex didn't mind and although she considered throwing a party Alex quickly decided to eat out, or go shopping. Alex needed new clothes and after buying them, alongside a new phone, which was more for entertainment purposes than communication she returned to the Mikaelson mansion where she set about sorting out her room until Rebekah called, well technically Alex learned that was who was calling after she answered.

"Alex speaking, if it's not important hang up and if it is…"

" _Where are you?" Rebekah demanded._

"Your place, why," Alex asked.

" _I need you at Wickery Bridge, now," Rebekah said._

"Twice in one day," Alex replied. "Well this is a small town. So do you want me there now, or in a few hours…"

" _Now," Rebekah yelled._

"Alright, alright, I'm gone," Alex said as she quickly made her way towards the front door.

It only took Alex a few minutes to get to Wickery Bridge and even then she got there before Rebekah but as soon as Rebekah got there she had Alex collecting all of the wood that had been stripped from the bridge. Rebekah didn't have to speak for Alex to figure out that this is where the wood from the second white oak tree went and once the wood was burning Alex had done her make-sure-the-original-family-don't-get-killed-today deed for the day.

Alex sat on the side of bridge admiring the flames as they burned the remaining white oak to ash. Damon arrived moments later pissed off which actually made Alex smile.

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they?" Rebekah asked in a toying tone. "Sorry to disappoint you… again," she added.

Rebekah gestured for Alex to follow and although Alex disliked taking orders she followed anyway. She had better places to be than to spend all night watching wood literally burn. Alex and Rebekah returned to the Mikaelson mansion where they shared a drink before Alex returned to sorting and cleaning her bedroom.

* * *

After being literally ditched in a giant mansion Alex had very little to do. Klaus, and now Rebekah, were MIA and although Alex knew better she couldn't help but walk around Mystic Falls looking for some form of entertainment. But as she casually walked around town she got the strangest feeling that someone was watching her.

This made Alex extremely edgy. She was still worried that Roderick would find her. She wasn't sure if the Roderick she knew was still the same person or if he was even alive but even so she was worried. Alex just hoped luck was on her side and that Roderick was dead. It had been almost two decades since she last heard anything about him.

Alex quickly decided that walking around town, in the open was not a good decision, therefore she decided to return to the Mikaelson mansion but before she reached the mansion she had a rather strange encounter with a Salvatore brother that was on her never-trust list.

Alex had just been walking, although she was constantly glancing around for anyone out of place. Although Roderick was somehow able to walk in the sunlight, probably thanks to magic, he always liked to use others. This way Alex would never know he was watching her. This just made Alex even more paranoid which made her walk faster and not look where she was going.

It wasn't a surprise that she ran into someone. It was just a surprise that it was Damon Salvatore she ran into. It was like walking straight into a brick wall, which Alex ironically has done. Alex stepped backwards and froze. She was suddenly worried that Roderick had found her, but when she looked up she found a different dark haired man.

"Damn," Alex said under her breath. "Sorry," she quickly said before turned away from Damon before anything happened.

Alex checked the opposite side of the street for anyone watching her and although she saw no one staring at her she still had the feeling that someone was watching her and when she turned the corner to round the building she found Damon waiting for her.

"Come on," Alex said. "I get it that you probably hate me and I'm not awfully fond of you either but I'm kind of…" Alex paused before quickly turning to face a person she had never met.

They stood across the street staring at her as if she had killed someone they loved. Alex knew that look well but as soon as her eyes linked with theirs they turned and continued on their way as if they didn't know her. Alex quickly gripped onto her left ring finger where her spelled wedding ring should have been sitting, but she found nothing. Alex bit her lip and continued to watch the unknown man who appeared to have no idea who she was, walk away.

"I didn't catch your name," Damon said dragging Alex back to reality.

"What," Alex asked a little confused to why Damon would even want to talk to her.

"Your, name," Damon said slowly.

"Ah," Alex paused. "Alex, just Alex," she finished. "Ah, I have to be somewhere," she quickly said before she left Damon as quick as she could.

Alex returned to the Mikaelson mansion where she spent the rest of her morning pacing up and down hallways. Until Sage arrived, Alex learned from Rebekah that Sage was the reason they found the white oak so Alex had no reason to hate Sage, not yet. Sage entered the mansion through the front door and Alex stood at the top of the stairs to greet her.

"I remember you," Sage said as she looked up at Alex. "Rebekah said your name was Alex," she added.

"Guilty," Alex replied. "How can I help you Sage?" Alex asked.

"I was informed that Klaus had found Finn, I was to meet them here," Sage said as she proceeded up the grand stairs in the foyer.

"Right, well they aren't here yet, so it's just me," Alex replied. "Did you see anyone shady outside?" Alex suddenly asked.

"Shady," Sage questioned.

"You know, dark hair, dark eyes, shady," Alex replied. "Anyone that seemed out of place or anyone watching this place," Alex asked.

"I don't believe I did," Sage said as finally reached Alex.

"Good," Alex sighed.

Alex and Sage stood together but didn't say a word to each other because Alex's mind was elsewhere. Was she just imagining that man this morning? Maybe he wasn't even looking at her. Maybe it was Damon, since he did just appear out of nowhere. Yes, it had to have been Damon.

"So," Alex started in order to distract her mind. "You were turned by Finn, right," Alex asked.

"Yes," Sage replied. "He is my true love and we will be together again," Sage added while Alex nodded.

Alex never wanted to be with the man that turned her ever again because that man was Roderick. Alex had never known the human Roderick, only the lying, cruel vampire he had become. Roderick had haunted her ever since they first met. Even when she thought she was happy he always found her, until Alex had that spell placed on her wedding ring. Alex didn't know why Roderick hunted her but he did and he wasn't going to stop.

Suddenly the front doors opened and someone was thrown inside. Alex was taken off guard and suddenly all her fears about Roderick returned until she recognised both Klaus and Rebekah enter shortly later. Alex sighed and silently watched as Sage stared down at her one true love, Finn.

Alex only learned moments later realised that this was Finn since she hadn't met him yet, although she knew he was an Original and the eldest sibling.

"Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it," Rebekah said as she entered the mansion.

"You can't force me to help you," Finn replied.

"I most likely could…" Klaus started as Sage started to descend the stairs she had only ascended moments ago. "But why force when I can persuade?" Klaus asked before gesturing to Sage.

Alex watched as Sage stared down at Finn in shock but it was Finn who was more shocked to see Sage.

"Hello, Finn," Sage greeted.

"Sage," Finn replied.

Finn quickly rose to his feet and Sage quickly reached the bottom of the stairs where they both hugged. All this Original family drama distracted Alex from her problems and she was glad.

Rebekah shortly left after that to take out her revenge on Damon Salvatore. Alex didn't mind because Damon wasn't someone she particularly liked. Then again Alex didn't like many people. In all honestly she didn't like the Mikaelson family all that much but they were last hope in finding her brother so she pulled on a good face.

It only took Rebekah a few minutes to find and drag Damon back to the Mikaelson mansion and when she did Alex couldn't help but watch. It was somehow entertaining to watch Damon being tortured. While Rebekah trapped Damon in bear traps Alex set about changing the mood she found some music and started to play whatever she found. Although the collection of music in the mansion wasn't large Alex didn't care she hadn't been a part of music in a very long time and she didn't want to start now.

After turning the music on Alex returned to the ballroom. This was where Rebekah decided to bleed Damon off vervain. Despite now knowing she was a hybrid vervain was still painful and now she had to look out for wolfsbane.

"Well, look what you caught," Klaus said as he entered the room. "If you're trying to bleed him off vervain… don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?" Klaus suggested.

"You know technically he's right," Alex commented.

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain," Rebekah said as she glanced at Alex before turning back to Klaus. "Thank you very much," she added.

"Oh, well, excuse me. It's not like I have any expertise in the matter," Klaus said obviously bragging.

"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?" Rebekah replied.

Klaus turned and left Rebekah to her revenge.

"And take your annoying, childish hybrid friend with you!" Rebekah yelled.

"I'm standing right," Alex replied as Rebekah glared at her.

"Come on, Alex," Klaus said. "I'm sure Rebekah can manage by herself."

Alex shrugged and left with Klaus. Alex followed Klaus through the foyer until his mobile started to ring. He stopped to answer the call and although Alex had to ability to eavesdrop on the conversation she didn't. She needed Klaus to trust her. So she awkwardly stood there until she was mentioned in Klaus' conversation, or at least it sounded like she was the one Klaus was talking about.

"Good," Klaus said. "I'm sending a friend to collect it from you," he added as he glanced towards Alex.

Alex slowly pointed to herself while Klaus nodded in reply.

"Don't worry, brother," Klaus continued. "You can trust her. She's incredibly childish but she'll do as I ask," Klaus added while Alex stared at him.

Although she agreed that she was childish she didn't exactly prove of being called childish but she brushed it off and waited for Klaus to finish talking with his brother, which brother Alex was yet to discover. Once he hung up he turned to face her.

"So, I already have Kol and Rebekah's blood. I need you to meet Elijah just outside town so you can collect his blood and if you could grab Finn's blood from Sage on the way back I would be very grateful," Klaus said.

"Grateful enough to look for someone important to me," Alex asked taking a risk.

"As long as Bonnie pulls through with this unlinking spell and I don't die I promise I will help you find your brother," Klaus replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright," Alex said with a salute. "So Elijah and Finn," Alex said reminding herself of whose blood she needed to collect for Klaus.

Klaus gave Alex a smile before turning and leaving her in the foyer. Although the last thing she wanted to do was to return to town especially after the morning she had, she had to do this. She was so close to finding out where her brother was, she just had to stick with Klaus a little longer.

Alex turned and proceeded to leave the mansion, she was starting to regret not having a car. But as she made her way towards the town square where she was to meet Sage and collect Finn's blood Alex remembered Elijah. They hadn't officially met yet and even so Alex was somewhat nervous, all because something kept telling her that she knew him.

Alex really hated the feeling she got every time someone mentioned his name. But she pushed that feeling down and did as she was asked. Collecting Finn's blood from Sage was easy considering he still loved her and wanted to be with her forever. With Finn's blood in her back pocket Alex made her way out of town in search of Elijah. Although she sort delayed their first meeting on purpose by a few minutes because of nerves she did eventually come face to face with the Original vampire known by the name of Elijah Mikaelson.

"Elijah," Alex started in an attempt to gain his attention while they stood on the empty road in the middle of the day. "Klaus sent me to collect your blood for the unlinking spell," Alex informed.

"Ah, yes," Elijah stuttered as he stared at her.

It fell silent as they both just stared at each. Neither of them made a move and after a while Alex suddenly felt uncomfortable and with that feeling came aggressive.

"What," Alex suddenly asked with a tone that told Elijah she wasn't happy about being stared at.

"I apologise," he quickly said before he pulled the vile of blood from his pocket.

Elijah held the vile out to Alex and she slowly reached over to take the vile from him. But as soon as her hand touched his she froze. A chill ran down her back as a familiar yet unfamiliar feeling vibrating through her body. They stood there staring at each other until the sound of branch falling from a nearby tree distracted Alex.

She quickly grabbed the vile of Elijah's blood and turned to face the direction the sound had come from. Alex was still a little paranoid that Roderick was hunting her. So everything sound made her nerves shake.

"I have to go," Alex quickly said as she turned to face Elijah. "Goodbye, Elijah," she added.

"Yes," he replied before she disappeared.

She quickly returned to the Mikaelson mansion where she handed Klaus both Finn and Elijah's blood. He was impressed by her and he promised once again that after this they would find her brother and Alex couldn't help but smile because that was all she ever wanted.


	7. Where The Wild Roses Grow

**Chapter Seven**

 **Where The Wild Roses Grow**

* * *

In an attempt to distract her nervous and paranoid mind Alex remained with Klaus and Bonnie as Klaus attempted to force Bonnie into doing the unlinking spell. Suddenly a yell sounded through the mansion. A grin crawled onto Alex's face as she remembered Rebekah's torture of Damon only a few rooms away.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"I wouldn't let it bother you, love," Klaus replied.

"Well, it does bother me," Bonnie replied. "You bother me," Bonnie added while she completely ignored Alex who sat on the back of a nearby armchair while her feet sat on the part of the chair where you were meant to sit. "And your hybrids bother me," Bonnie said as she gestured to Alex. "The way you use people to get what you want. It's not right," she added.

"You're being emotional, Bonnie," Klaus replied. "I understand that things have been rough for you," he continued. "You know, with your mother leaving… again. It's very sad," he said as he attempted to persuade Bonnie into doing what he wanted. "I can help you find her, if you want," he suggested. "I have people who can find people, I can bring her back to you," Klaus said.

Alex nodded. This was exactly what she wanted. All she had to do was make sure that Klaus didn't get killed before she got what she wanted and in this town that felt like a tiring task. But as long as Roderick remained away Alex was fine with being stuck in a small town full of vampires and probably witches that wanted to kill her.

"And I know it requires the blood of my siblings, which my friend here helped me obtain," Klaus said dragging Alex from her thoughts as Klaus gestured towards her. "So here we are," Klaus said as he picked up the leather case containing the blood of all the Original siblings aside from his own blood.

Alex watched as Klaus bit himself and allowed his blood to dip onto the floor until Bonnie grabbed a nearby glass and collected his blood for the unlinking spell. Alex stared at the blood a little longer than she should have. Although she had fed recently it had been quite a while since she fed from the source and Alex was starting to miss the taste of fresh blood.

Her craving for blood only got worse when Bonnie started the spell. But Alex pushed her cravings down and watched in silence. It had been quite some years since she had seen magic being performed and it always managed to surprise her. So it was easy to say that Alex was intrigued by magic and now she sort of understood why. It was the only thing she couldn't do.

As a hybrid she couldn't also be a witch because of her vampire half and the fact she technically dead, or undead. Doing magic, like a witch could, was probably the only thing a hybrid like her couldn't do. This made magic all the more interesting to Alex.

Bonnie successfully performed the unlinking spell which unlinked Klaus from his siblings which meant it would be that much harder to kill him, which Alex was glad for. Once finished Bonnie quickly packed up her stuff and together they all made their way towards the front door.

"Aw, leaving so soon," Rebekah said as she wiped Damon's blood from her hands.

"Sister, be nice," Klaus warned.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Rebekah said as Alex climbed a couple of the stairs so she could lean on the barrister. "See you in Physics class," she added before leaving and allowing Bonnie to see Damon hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh my god," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings."

"Bonnie," Damon struggled to say.

"Go on. Help him," Klaus said giving Bonnie permission to help Damon. "Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire," he added.

But Bonnie quickly made it clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with Damon. Which sort of surprised Alex although she had just learned that Damon had turned Bonnie's mother into a vampire. Alex watched as Bonnie left and once she had officially gone, after calling Elena about breaking the spell and Damon, Alex was left standing on the stairs.

Alex didn't know what happened but she froze, as soon as her nose detected the scent of wild roses nearby. Although roses grew in Klaus' garden this was a different smell completely. This smell originated from roses that didn't grow in America, as far as Alex knew. This smell belonged to the very roses that had once grown in her garden.

But mixed together with the smell of wild roses was blood. This combination was a bad combination and Klaus who was still standing in the foyer instantly noticed Alex's change in posture and facial expression.

"Alex," he asked but she couldn't answer him.

Her eyes stared beyond him through the glass front doors at the shadow standing outside them. Klaus slowly turned to face the same doors as the shadow that neared the mansion. The shadow quickly opened the door allowing the scent of roses and blood flood into the mansion. Alex froze as the shadow gained colour and shape.

Moments later Roderick entered the mansion without a care in the world that it belonged to someone else. Much like Alex Klaus was left speechless only because he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know this man but it was clear that Alex did or she at least had known him.

"My dear Alexandra," Roderick said purposely using her full name. "How long has it been?" he inquired although he most likely knew the answer.

There was something in his voice that always made her talk. It didn't matter that now she was technically a hybrid when the last time they officially met she wasn't. His words always controlled her. Alex had wondered if this is what it felt like to be compelled. To do or say something against your own will, because that's the effect Roderick had on her.

"Eighty-four years, Roderick," Alex replied.

Roderick slowly nodded.

"Yes, eighty-four years," he agreed.

"Who is this, Alex?" Klaus demanded.

Alex was honestly surprised that Klaus hadn't attacked Roderick yet. He had just walked into Klaus' mansion without being invited to. But in the end Alex guessed it was the fact that Klaus didn't know who Roderick was to her that stopped him. Alex wanted to tell Klaus to kill him but something was stopping her from doing so.

"An old friend," Alex whispered instead of saying what she truly wanted to say.

"Yes, an old friend," Roderick agreed as he faced Klaus. "Alexandra and I go way back," he added although Klaus already knew they had known each other for at least eighty-four years. "I think Alexandra and I should catch-up now, alone," Roderick said as he held her hand out towards Alex.

It was clear he was waiting for her hand to take his and Alex would have done it if it wasn't for Klaus. Somehow Klaus was able to tell that Alex's relationship with Roderick was not one of friendship. He suddenly appeared before Alex as she stepped off the final stair onto the floor.

"You will not leave," Klaus compelled.

This was when Alex learned that it was possible for an Original to compel anyone, as long as they weren't on vervain. Although Alex did question why Rebekah was bleeding Damon off vervain earlier she had been too distracted to realise that being an Original vampire had more powers than an average vampire or even a hybrid.

Alex froze. She no longer wanted to leave with Roderick, which was a good thing, until he spoke again.

"You can compel her as much as you want but she will leave and she will find me," Roderick said. "Is that not right Alexandra?" Roderick asked.

"Yes, Roderick," Alex replied as if she couldn't control the words that came out her mouth.

"Good," Roderick said before he turned and left.

But even though he was gone Alex still wanted to go after him not because she hated me but because he wanted her too. Alex didn't know how to even start explaining what was happening to her. She was glad that Klaus didn't bother to ask.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

"I think," Alex replied. "He's just…" she paused. "Dangerous," she finished somehow now able to say what she wanted to say along. "He always has been."

"Who is he?" Klaus demanded.

"Family, sort of," Alex replied. "Roderick is technically my brother-in-law, or was considering my husband is dead, or whatever. But my relationship goes deeper than that," Alex said before she paused as she thought over her next words.

There were two choices Alex had now. She could take the very personal choice behind why Roderick turned her or she couldn't. Alex decided not to, not yet. Although Roderick was in town Alex still didn't want to remember the past, it was painful.

"Roderick is the vampire that turned me," Alex informed.

Klaus nodded in reply before he held both of her shoulders and leaned in closer. Alex knew what was about to happen before it did and although she could have stopped it she didn't. She was relying on Klaus' compulsion to keep her safe.

"You will not leave this mansion," Klaus compelled. "You will return to your bedroom and stay there."

"Klaus…" Alex started.

She wanted to say that that was a little strict but he cut her off before she could.

"It's for the best," Klaus said before he let her go.

Alex nodded before she turned and headed upstairs. Although she had been compelled to do this she also wanted to do this so it did not feel like she had been forced to return to her bedroom. But once she had returned to her bedroom she was lost. Klaus had compelled her to stay in her bedroom but he hadn't told her what she was supposed to do here.

This left Alex to think about Roderick and the past. Although that was the last thing she wanted to do in that moment.

* * *

 _1926…_

" _Do you trust me?" Roderick asked._

" _Yes," Alexandra replied. "I would trust you with my life," she added._

" _That is exactly what you are doing," Roderick said as he held her face in his hands. "Are you sure about this?" Roderick asked. "Once we do this you can't go back, you can't go back to Christian or your children," he added._

 _Alexandra stared into Roderick's dark eyes. Although he shared the same dark eyes as Christian there was something different about them. There was mystery in them. Alexandra knew everything about Christian because they had grown up together ever since they were thirteen when Alexandra moved into this city with her uncle and brother._

 _But when it came to Roderick there was very little Alexandra actually knew about him, aside from the obvious. He was Christian's older brother and he had been off fighting in the war while Alexandra and Christian fell in love._

" _I am certain," Alexandra answered. "I want to do this," she added._

" _Good," Roderick said before his human façade fell to reveal the dark red eyes Alexandra had seen before._

 _Alexandra watched as Roderick brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into his skin so his blood started to pour from the wound his fangs had created. He slowly pressed his wrist against her mouth where she on purpose drank his blood. It was definitely a strange taste but Alexandra pushed through and drank his blood without question. She wanted this. She needed this._

 _Moments later Roderick removed his wrist from her mouth and allowed the wound to automatically heal. Once it had healed Roderick returned to holding her face with both of his hands._

" _Are you ready?" he asked._

 _Alexandra nodded and closed her eyes before it all ended with a sudden snap._

* * *

 _Present day…_

Alex was suddenly thrown back into the present as she sat on the end of her bed. She swallowed and stared at her bedroom door. She needed to see Roderick but she also didn't want to leave. It was so confusing that Alex was certain she had jumped onto a roll-coaster and it wasn't going to stop, ever.

Alex focused on her breathing in an attempt to distract her mind but she couldn't. Klaus' words swirled through her head as her mind searched for a loophole while her hands gripped onto the end of her bed. Alex was surprised she hadn't destroyed her bed from just holding it. Eventually Alex went to the extreme to find a distraction.

She stood and quickly removed her leather jacket before throwing it to the floor. She sat back down on the end of her bed before dug her nails into the skin of her right arm. Alex dragged her fingernails down her arms tearing the skin from her arm. Alex decided it was time for a change and if she was to change she needed to get rid of the past and the most permanent reminder of the past she had were her tattoos.

Alex raked her nails over her skin and as she did she removed the tattoos that had haunted her for the past decade. Considering that tattoos were only ink in her skin it wasn't hard to remove them, especially as a vampire. The pain helped distract Alex although she would have to explain the mess later.

Alex continued to claw and tear at her right arm until it was clean of tattoos but not blood. Alex made a mental note to have a shower once she was done and after she removed the tattoos from her left arm she did just that. The shower was to clean the blood from her body and to find any tally marks she missed. Once free of that chain holding her to past she stepped out of the shower and changed into some of the new clothes she had 'bought'.

Alex re-entered her bedroom as she left her ensuite bathroom behind. Once in her bedroom she set about cleaning up the mess she had just created or she attempted to until her mind found the loophole it was searching for in Klaus' compulsion.

Klaus had told her to stay in her bedroom but he didn't say for how long. This meant Alex could technically leave whenever she wanted. She dropped her blood covered clothes and glanced towards her bedroom door. Alex quickly bit her bottom lip and weighed up her options. She had to see Roderick, that was all that matter.

So Alex glanced over at her mobile and decided against bringing it. She turned and stepped over to her bedroom door. When she opened the door she found no one watching her door. Alex smiled and stepped out of her bedroom before leaving through a rear door and disappearing into the night.

Finding Roderick was surprisingly easy but then again Alex knew where to look. She knew how Roderick thought and she knew exactly where to find him. Plus when she last looked into his location she discovered that he drove a 1970 black Dodge Challenger, and although she didn't find the 1970 model Dodge he used to have she still found a 2008 black Dodge Challenger.

Alex walked towards the black Dodge without question and found Roderick waiting for her behind the steering wheel. She approached the driver's side door and once she stood beside the door Roderick wound down the window and smiled at her.

Although to a stranger this smile could represent joy or happiness to Alex it only represented pain and regret. Roderick stared up at Alex while she stood there in silence.

"Time to go," he eventually said.

Alex nodded before rounding the Dodge and climbing into the passenger seat. Once strapped in Roderick started the engine and took off. Although Alex was somehow forced to remain silent she wasn't completely useless she managed to take note of where they were going or rather where they weren't going. Alex noticed how they didn't leave town, which she was secretly glad for.

Where they ended up appeared to be an abandoned warehouse somewhere in an industrial district of town. Alex was unfamiliar with this part of town which made it perfect for Roderick, although Alex did have to question why a warehouse at all. Granted this particular warehouse had no windows to allow sunlight in but why would Roderick need that, he was protected from sunlight.

Minutes later Alex stood in the middle of a large concreted area alone. Roderick had told her to stand there and remain silent before he suddenly left. Alex hoped it was in search of blood but she wasn't sure. Alex once again felt her fangs appear in her mouth as her mind wandered to blood. She really needed to start paying more attention when she fed.

Suddenly a loud smash sounded through the warehouse as if someone had knocked over a large pile of metal. Alex suddenly turned her body because she couldn't move her feet. Roderick had been very precise when he told Alex to stay where she was standing. He told her not to move her feet and somehow she couldn't.

"Hello," Alex asked honestly believing someone had made that sound and it wasn't just dumb luck. "Hello," she asked again but once again received no reply.

Alex sighed when she realised that it had to have been dumb luck. She found no heartbeat, only distant sounds like a tap dripping and the flapping of wings, either from a nearby butterfly or moth. Alex crossed her arms in an attempt to become comfortable but not even that helped. At some point Alex fell asleep while she stood there but that didn't seem to matter.


	8. Escaping Is Hard When You Are Stuck

**Chapter Eight**

 **Escaping Is Hard When You Are Stuck**

* * *

 _1927…_

 _Becoming a vampire was not at all how Alexandra imagined it. Yes, she had received all the strengths and benefits of a vampire but she had also received all of the weaknesses of one and the one weakness that bothered her most was the fact the sun burned. Alexandra hated this the most because it was something Roderick often used against her._

 _He would brag how the sun didn't burn him and when she said something he didn't agree with or when she refused to drink the blood he brought her he purposing chained her outside underneath a small tree that supplied very little shade which caused the sun to burn her skin. But there was still just enough shade that the sunlight didn't kill her._

 _Alexandra pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears and focused on her new enhanced hearing abilities. Currently Alexandra was in the basement, where she had spent most of days ever since she had been turned. Alexandra didn't understand what happened. Once she had completed her transition by drinking the blood of a human, Roderick changed, almost as if everything before then had been a lie._

 _Alexandra quickly found Roderick upstairs, with someone else. With no previous training in how to use her new enhanced vampire hearing Alexandra was unable to tell who Roderick was speaking with but Alexandra could tell whomever they were they were not impressed by Roderick's actions. The unknown person, who sounded more like a man than a woman, mentioned how Roderick was meant to protect her not turn her. Alexandra guessed this man spoke of her, but she hoped he didn't._

 _If they were talking about her then someone had sent Roderick to her on purpose, she wasn't completely comfortable but she ignored her feelings and tried to focus harder, but all she managed to hear was Roderick farewelling the unnamed man as they left the mansion Roderick had somehow gained without any form of payment._

* * *

 _Present Day…_

Alex was suddenly woken by the smell of blood. She turned her head to the right and found Roderick casually sitting at a small table that wasn't there before she had fallen asleep.

"Did you sleep well?" Roderick asked although he knew she hadn't.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned away from him as her fangs slowly started to grow and dig into her lips causing blood to slowly fill her mouth, but this didn't satisfy her hunger. Why did he have to be so annoying? Why was he like this? What did he want from her?

"It took me a long time to find you," Roderick said. "Did you miss me, dear," he asked.

Alex was forced to answer and when she did she was forced to tell a lie.

"Of course, Roderick," she said.

"What happened to 'my dear'?" Roderick asked.

"I haven't…" Alex started before Roderick held up his hand forcing her to stop speaking. "My dear," Alex said as if she had swallowed glass.

"You can do better than that," Roderick replied.

Alex sighed before drawing in a long breath.

"Of course, my dear," Alex replied almost as if she meant it.

Alex's eyes slowly moved from Roderick's face towards the second glass of blood sitting on the table beside Roderick. Roderick slowly enjoyed his glass of blood while Alex was forced to stare at the second glass. Her fangs grew in length once again but this time her human façade also fell. Roderick didn't appear surprised by her golden eyes although technically the last time they had met face to face her vampire eyes had been grey-blue and dark red.

"Do you want this?" Roderick asked as he gestured to the second glass of blood.

Alex quickly nodded.

"Use your words," Roderick asked.

"Please," Alex pleaded.

"Where are your manners?" he asked.

"Please may I have some blood, my dear," Alex asked.

Roderick hummed to himself before he rose to his feet. He collected the second glass before closing the distance between them. Once he stood before Alex he slowly raised the glass to Alex's lips but as soon as she tasted the blood she drank it as quick as she could, soon the glass empty.

Alex's tongue tried to lick the remaining blood from the glass but Roderick quickly pulled the glass away from her lips and shook his head at her behaviour. He returned to the table where he placed the glass down before looking to his left as if he was determining his next move. Alex didn't like this look at all. If he was making things up as he went along that couldn't be good. How long until he ran out of nice things to do?

Alex knew Roderick liked to torture people. She remembered her first year as a vampire where he kept her locked away in a basement and tortured her every waking moment he had. Alex really didn't want to return to that but Roderick had a big reason to do so. She had run from when he made it clear that she wasn't allowed to.

* * *

Alex was unsure how many days passed since she had been forced to go after Roderick but her legs were only now starting to feel the pain of standing for so long. Alex tried to stop falling asleep but Roderick would disappear for hours at a time leaving Alex with nothing more to do.

Every time Alex fell asleep she dreamt of the past when Roderick controlled her life and tortured her on a daily basis until she learned to follow his rules, until she broke the most important one. Alex was glad that Roderick hadn't moved onto torture or punishment yet. He seemed happy with watching her and caressing her face.

Alex hated it when he did that because it reminded her of what she had done. Although Roderick was the mastermind behind it all he didn't have the power to control her when she was human, although he could have easily compelled her. It was Alex who had fallen for Roderick's charms and left Christian because she loved Roderick.

Later she would learn that he didn't share the same feelings for her but now Alex was left in doubt. If Roderick didn't care for her why was he acting as if he had found his true love after years of separation? Roderick's behaviour reminded Alex of Finn and Sage, or at least Finn since Alex no longer loved Roderick like she had in the past when she was only human.

Roderick returned a few hours later with more blood which made Alex swallow in want. She stared at the blood as Roderick filled two glasses and placed them on the small table Roderick often sat at watching her. Although it was a little disturbing Alex was glad that this was all Roderick wanted.

Once the glasses were full he left, most likely hiding the blood bag wherever he found it or to drink the rest of it. He returned a few minutes later and collected both glasses before crossing the empty warehouse. He stopped in front of her and took a small sip from one of the glasses before looking at her.

"Do you want this?" Roderick asked as he held the second glass up.

"Yes, my dear," Alex automatically said hoping he gave her the little amount of blood that glass held.

"Then kiss me," Roderick said to Alex's shock.

"What," she quickly asked.

"Kiss me," Roderick repeated. "And don't even think about biting me," he added referring to werewolf venom in her bite and the werewolf venom that could kill him.

Although Alex wanted that blood she wasn't going to kiss Roderick for it. He had lied, tortured and now basically kidnapped her. But even so Alex thought about it until she shook head. Roderick took this as her reply to his request.

"A shame," he said before he returned to the table. "I am going to leave this here, for you, but you will never drink it," Roderick said before he left with his glass of blood.

Alex stared at the full glass of blood in want. She licked her lips and even tried to reach for the glass, but was unsuccessful. Alex let her head hang until she realised that she had resisted Roderick before when he asked her to kiss him. Alex nodded and was certain that if she admitted she didn't love Roderick anymore it would help.

Alex stared at the glass of blood as hard as she could. All she needed was to reach that table. She didn't need Roderick. She was strong, she was brave. She never needed Roderick again. To her surprise Alex found she had taken a step closer towards the table. Alex smiled, nodded and continued. Roderick had no control over her.

She took another step and shortly later another. Within five minutes Alex had reached the table but now she faced a new problem. Reaching the table was easy considering the fact Roderick hadn't exactly told her she wasn't allowed to walk to the table but now she faced a new problem. Roderick had strictly said that she will never drink this glass of blood.

This made it hard to even move her hand towards the glass. But she pushed through the invisible force preventing her and as she slowly reached for the glass as her hand shook like crazy until the invisible force stopping her suddenly disappeared. Alex's hand flew into the glass smashing the glass and allowing the blood to spill onto the glass table.

Alex quickly licked the blood from her hand before leaning over the table and licking the blood from the table. It felt like she hadn't fed in a month and the more she licked up the more she waited. Even after she finished licking up all the blood and even sucking it from the broken pieces of glass she couldn't stop, she needed more.

Alex suddenly turned as the sound of a door opening rang through her ears. Now that she was free of Roderick's control he was closet source of blood. Alex grinned before suddenly appearing by the door where she grabbed him and growled in his face, but it was not Roderick who she found.

Alex's eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light in this particular area of the warehouse and found she was holding Elijah by the throat. He honestly appeared a little shocked by her sudden attack and Alex suddenly felt regret. She had been this close to attacking him and even biting him.

"Elijah," she slowly said as she let him go and stepped backwards. "I'm so sorry, I'm…" Alex started before she started to panic.

"Alexandra," Elijah said. "You need to calm down," he instructed. "We still have to leave," he added.

"Alexandra," Alex questioned.

"Roderick called you that, I thought…"

"Alex," Alex whispered before Elijah nodded.

After using the last of her strength to surprise jump Elijah Alex suddenly felt exhausted which was slightly strange since she hadn't felt like this in years. Alex leaned onto a nearby wall as she tried to recover some strength. She wasn't safe yet. She still had to escape from Roderick.

"Do you need my help?" Elijah asked.

"What, no," Alex said. "No, I am fine," she quickly added.

Alex still didn't understand why she was so nervous around Elijah. He hadn't done anything to frighten her and yet she was acting as if he could kill her at any moment, although he did have the strength to do so.

Suddenly the door, which Elijah had just used to enter the abandoned warehouse opened to reveal both Roderick and the fact night had fallen when Alex was certain it was daytime. Roderick was instantly shocked by both Elijah and Alex standing by the door. Everyone stood there for a few moments frozen. Alex wanted to attack Roderick and make him hurt for all the pain he had caused him but she was unsure what he would do.

Roderick suddenly turned and ran but even in her weakened state Alex was quicker. Roderick failed to reach his black Dodge like planned before Alex reached him and when she did she didn't hold back. Her hunger controlled her actions and as soon as she reached him she turned him to face her before she buried her fangs into his neck.

The taste of blood entered her mouth suddenly and Alex was glad, for about a second until Alex started chocking on the blood as it burned in her mouth. Alex pushed Roderick away from her as she tripped backwards and fell onto the ground in pain as she tried to cough up the blood she had just swallowed. Alex didn't understand what had happened until Roderick started to brag.

"Ever since I came to this dead end town and discovered that you were a hybrid I have been drinking wolfsbane in case this happened," Roderick said. "Let's just call it my failsafe in case you tried to drink my blood," he added.

"But… I still bit you," Alex pointed out.

Roderick was still going to die. Her bite contained werewolf venom and he was only a regular vampire.

"True," Roderick agreed. "I drank the wolfsbane so I would have a chance at killing you in return," he added as he stepped towards her.

Alex cowered away from Roderick as she approached him but before he could hurt her Elijah appeared and stopped him. Elijah grabbed Roderick and held Roderick against the side of Roderick's Dodge.

"You will not hurt her," Elijah compelled. "You will never hurt her again," he compelled although Roderick's days were short numbered now.

Elijah glanced back at Alex and Alex was honestly glad Elijah was here. She gave him a small smile as a silent thank you as her body healed itself from the internal burns the wolfsbane had caused. Elijah turned back to Roderick.

"You will die from Alex's bite and no one will come to save you," Elijah said. "You will stay inside this warehouse where you will die from the poison in your veins," Elijah compelled. "You will suffer for what you have done," he stated before letting Roderick go.

Alex watched in silence as Roderick re-entered the warehouse without another word. Although Alex accepted that Roderick would die because of her and she was sort of glad because that would mean he was gone, forever. Alex still felt a little bad over Elijah compelling him to stay inside that warehouse, until she realised that it wasn't for Roderick or even her but for the safety of other people. The warehouse was abandoned and if by sheer luck someone came here over the next few days it wouldn't matter because Roderick would die inside that warehouse.

Once Roderick had disappeared Alex slowly turned to look up at Elijah who looked down at her. A moment later he held his hand out to her and without question she took his hand and allowed Elijah to help her up onto her feet.

"We should probably go back to Klaus' mansion," Alex suggested.

"That would not be a wise decision," Elijah replied.

"Why?" Alex asked. "Has something happened?" she asked.

Elijah slowly nodded.

"Our mother returned and created an invincible vampire hunter who carries a weapon that could kill us," Elijah informed. "He is hunting all of us…"

"But you still came, why?" Alex asked.

"My brother values your friendship and he mentioned a promise he couldn't break," Elijah replied.

Alex slowly nodded actually surprised that Klaus would send Elijah after her when he didn't have too.

"There is also something else," Elijah said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"While… Roderick was…" he paused and Alex just gestured for him to skip to the important part. "Klaus was captured, or he has been. Elena and her friends performed a spell on him and now he has been desiccated and taken," Elijah finished.

"Okay," Alex replied.

Although she had never heard of a spell that could do that she wasn't surprised. Alex nodded. This wasn't good but he wasn't dead, not yet, which meant anything was possible.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked.


	9. Why Can't Someone Else Make The Decision

**Chapter Nine**

 **Why Can't Someone Else Make The Decision**

* * *

After drinking through Roderick's supply of blood bags that he had kept in the trunk of his Dodge Alex and Elijah left behind the warehouse that would soon become the final resting place of Roderick Winchester.

As far as Alex knew the plan was to speak with Elena and her friends, which included the Salvatore brothers. As for how they would get Klaus back Alex hadn't asked, she trusted Elijah knew what he was doing. So together they set out for Elena's family home and since Alex hadn't been invited inside she remained outside.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed and the weapon is in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth and Alaric will follow us," Elijah said.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked.

"We've done it before," Elijah replied. "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half-century while Elena's able to live out her natural life?" Elijah asked.

Although Alex would have preferred to just go in and attack Alaric and take the white oak stake she knew that wouldn't work. Alaric had the power of an Original vampire and he wasn't afraid to kill her just to get to Klaus or anyone else. So the only way to make sure that Klaus survived this was to play ball with Elena and her little group of friends.

"We finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us I can't just let you bring him back," Elena replied.

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours, nor even within your children's lifetimes," Elijah said.

Although Alex was a little disappointed to learn this she accepted it because Alex only needed Klaus' help to find a dead man and if she found her brother tomorrow or in a hundred years it would make any difference because he would still be dead. All Alex wanted to know where he was and where he went after he left England to return to their hometown.

"What of her?" Stefan asked.

Alex turned and looked into the house to find Stefan and Elena both staring at her. Although Alex didn't know it, they believed she was one of Klaus' hybrids and therefore they believed she was sire-bound to Klaus and had to do whatever he ordered. If those beliefs were correct she would be the most likely person to awaken Klaus out of everyone in that town. But Alex was not one of Klaus' hybrids therefore she didn't take orders from Klaus and if this was the deal that had to be made Alex would stick by it.

"Alex will honour the deal we make," Elijah said. "Isn't that right?" he asked as he glanced back at her.

"Yeah, sure," Alex replied. "I'm down with that," she added as she gave them a thumbs up.

Although Stefan didn't appear convinced Elena did and at that point in time it was Elena's opinion that mattered because in the end it was her life that was at risk. Not that Alex cared about Elena. But considering Elijah had just saved her from Roderick she was willing to do this for him, plus William wasn't going anywhere, unless someone decided to do a little grave robbing.

Elijah nodded in reply to Alex's statement before turning back to face Stefan and Elena.

"Perhaps it'll teach him some manners," he pointed out referring to Klaus.

"Why should she trust you?" Matt asked. "All you've done is screw her over."

"And for that, I'm deeply ashamed," Elijah replied. "But know this. She could've been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight. So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision… whether to trust me or not," Elijah said.

" _Not," Damon suddenly said. "Hello?" he asked. "Did that concussion give you brain damage?" Damon asked. "His lunatic siblings will kill you first chance they get!"_

"Rebekah and Kol will honour the terms, if you return Klaus' body to us. Elena will come to no harm," Elijah replied.

It fell silent as each person present considered the terms Elijah had put forward. Although this was not something she normally did she couldn't help but admit it was the best plan of action. Neither of them knew where Klaus' body was therefore they had to trust Elena and her friends, since they were the ones that had Klaus.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

" _No! No, no, no. Did I mention no?" Damon instantly replied._

"Elena, it's up to you," Stefan said.

" _Oh, come on!" Damon complained._

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena asked.

"He's my brother," Elijah replied. "We remain together."

Although Alex wanted to comment she didn't. She bit her tongue and allowed Elijah to do what he was clearly very good at.

"We have a deal," Elena eventually said.

Alex instantly smiled at this. Things were looking in their favour. Although this plan would delay her finding her brother's resting place Alex had other things to do to kill time. Maybe she could look into who turned Roderick since she had just learned that if an Original died their entire bloodline died with them. This frightened Alex because she didn't want to die, not yet, and she only knew that Roderick turned her, she didn't even know if there were or are other people Roderick had turned over the years.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

Alex turned to find a young teenage boy standing at the top of the stairs. Alex didn't recognise him but then again she had just been held captive for several days. Her memory wasn't the clearest thing right now.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded as she continued to lean against the doorway.

"I'm Jeremy, Elena's brother," he replied.

"Oh great, another one," Alex said pitched the bridge of her nose.

"Do play nice," Elijah said from the door.

"Hey, I was doing exactly that," Alex said as she held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Elijah," Jeremy questioned. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I have made a deal with Elena, maybe you would like to speak with her about it," Elijah said as he stepped outside.

Jeremy slowly nodded before stepping past them and entering the house. While Jeremy spoke with his sister Elijah turned to face Alex and spoke with her.

"What," Alex asked. "I wasn't going to do anything, I swear," she added.

"And I believe you," Elijah replied.

"Wow, that's a first," Alex said honestly surprised. "You're supposed to call me out."

"I think it is time for you to leave," Elijah said.

Although it sounded a little harsh and sudden this had been the plan, or at least the second step of the plan. They, meaning Elijah and Rebekah, needed eyes on Alaric and since Alex's life wouldn't end a whole bunch of other lives she volunteered, which was both stupid and brave. But then again her job was to just follow and watch Alaric, she wasn't to get involved.

"Alright," Alex said before she pushed herself up into a standing position.

Alex turned and made her way down the patio stairs but when she reached the halfway point down the front yard footpath Elijah spoke.

"Please don't get killed," Elijah said.

"Ah, yeah," Alex said as she turned to face him but continued backwards. "Sure," she added before she gave Elijah a salute before disappearing.

Alex appeared in the town square a few moments later before jumping up onto the roof of The Grill were she silently landed without making a sound. After spending eighty-five years in the shadows Alex had learned how to navigate them silently without drawing attention. Alex was a true master of shadows and secrecy.

Alex stood on top of The Grill waiting. She knew Alaric was here. Somehow it was easy to tell. Alex didn't question it because she had found him therefore she didn't need to question it and since she wasn't an Original Alaric wouldn't be able to detect her because he wasn't looking for her, he wasn't hunting her. She was the perfect person for the job.

Alex listened and it remained silent for quite some time until a low vibrating sound vibrated through the air. Alex focused harder in an attempt to listen to both Alaric's side of the conversation and the other side.

" _Yes," Alaric asked._

" _I know where Klaus' body is," Jeremy said._

" _Good. Tell me," Alaric demanded._

" _Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics," Jeremy replied._

" _Thank you, Jeremy," Alaric replied. "You're doing the right thing for your sister," he added._

Alex didn't know whether Jeremy told the truth or not but Alex guessed from the fact he had spoken with Elena by now he had to be on side, Alex hoped he was on side.

" _I know," Jeremy said before Alaric hung up on him._

Alaric quickly left the bar after that and Alex followed him from a distance. After memorizing the exact sound of the engine in the car Alaric had driven away in it wasn't hard to follow, even from a large distance. Even though Alex decided to remain focused on Alaric in case he stopped suddenly, because she got distracted easily, she still managed to notice that he wasn't going anywhere near Route 12.

Alex followed Alaric right up until he stopped outside a storage unit building. This left Alex a little confused considering it would be harder, but not impossible to bury someone here, unless Jeremy had lied to Alaric. But if even so how did Alaric figure it out? How did he know this was where Klaus' body was? Did he know it was here the entire time and just strung Jeremy along? If so did that mean he knew she was here?

It was risk to go any further but Alex was supposed to keep an eye on him and she couldn't do that from outside. So she entered the storage unit building and on purpose avoided the elevator because her job was to remain hidden, unseen. Alex managed to get inside shortly after Alaric made his presence known to Damon.

" _Where is Klaus?" Alaric demanded._

" _How did you find me?" Damon struggled to ask._

" _Oh, you'd be amazed how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires," Alaric replied allowing Alex to mentally sigh in relief._

If Alaric used the local law enforcement of Mystic Falls to find Klaus' car and therefore Klaus' body then Alaric had no idea she was there. With this in mind Alex purposely kept her distance at the maximum possible distance and on purpose slowed her breathing rate so it was nearly undetectable unless Alaric was listening for her directly, but he didn't know the sound of her breathing therefore she was invisible to him, for now.

" _Now, where is Klaus?" Alaric demanded._

" _In a storage locker," Damon replied. "There's only about a thousand of them," he added. "Have at it," Damon said before Alaric snapped his neck._

Alaric quickly set about searching storage lockers. He snapped locks off and opened doors, which helped Alex greatly, especially as she continued to hide from him. Alex listened as Alaric searched but got nowhere until suddenly the familiar ding of the elevator rang through the building. Alex was completely in the dark about who this was until she spoke which caused Alex to mentally curse.

It was her job to watch Alaric and keep an eye on him but what was she supposed to do now that Rebekah had turned up. The smart thing would have been to warn her but it was Alex's job to watch, not to get involved and if she got involved she knew she would die. In the end Alex decided to take the selfish road, although if Alaric killed Rebekah there was chance she could die that way as well.

Alex bit her bottom lip and stayed put while Rebekah searched for Damon and Alaric hunted Rebekah.

" _Damon, this isn't funny," Rebekah called._

Alex listened and waited. Either Alaric found Rebekah or Rebekah figure it out. In all honesty Damon appearing and silencing Rebekah was the last thing Alex predicted, but she was glad anyway. It quickly fell silent after that until Alaric opened another storage locker. Alex guessed he found the one Damon had hid Klaus in.

But from the sound of it Alex guessed Damon was just slightly quicker and managed to get Klaus out of that particular storage locker before Alaric found it. But that didn't mean they were safe yet. Alex remained in her hidden position within the rafters while Alaric appeared and attacked both Rebekah and Damon.

Alex considered helping them for only a moment but she once again decided to make a selfish decision, even when Alaric opened Klaus' coffin and stabbed the magically invincible white oak stake through Klaus' heart. Alex gasped at the sound of fire which told her that Klaus had been killed.

Although Alex needed Klaus to find her brother she was now more concerned about her own life. She had sort of promised Elijah not to get killed and now she possibly didn't have a choice. Alex mentally cursed at how making the selfish decision probably cost her life. Alex was left stunned while Rebekah screamed at the loss of her brother, or at least the one she had been the closet with. Somehow Alex managed to remain focused enough to hear Damon order Rebekah to run. Alex considered doing the same but what was the point there was a one in four chance that Alaric had killed the vampire that had started her bloodline, she couldn't outrun death.

Although Alaric left shortly after Rebekah did Alex didn't follow. She was frozen in shock and realisation. She didn't know why but for some reason she believed that Klaus was the vampire that started her bloodline, it sort of made the possibility of her being a hybrid more believable.


	10. The Clock Is Ticking

**Chapter Ten**

 **The Clock Is Ticking**

* * *

Alex remained hidden in the rafters as she listened to Damon as he called Stefan. It was clear from the fact he had given up that his bloodline also originated from Klaus. Although Alex was certain they would both die soon she still hated Damon, for some unknown reason. The last thing she was going to do was to try and find comfort with him.

" _Damon," Stefan greeted._

" _Bad news, brother," Damon replied. "Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead," Damon revealed._

" _I feel okay," Stefan replied. "Do you feel anything?" he asked._

" _No," Damon replied._

" _Took Sage an hour before she got sick," Stefan reminded._

" _Yeah, or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline."_

" _Well, if he wasn't lying… an hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls," Stefan pointed out._

" _For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan," Damon asked._

" _Not us, brother," Stefan replied._

Having just learned that it would take Alex an hour to die and that she didn't have enough time to return to Mystic Falls did hit Alex very hard, in fact she froze. There weren't many people Alex wanted to say goodbye to, but if the truth was to be told she didn't have that many friends. Charlotte was probably the only friend Alex actually had but she hadn't spoken to Charlotte in almost a decade. Alex didn't even know if Charlotte was still alive.

Alex wished she had her phone on her now, although she had no one to call. She just would have been a little more comfortable with it, and maybe if she had her new phone she could have played some Angry Birds while she waited for death to claim her, for the second time.

Alex was left wondering what would happen after she died. Roderick was probably still alive so he would have outlived her like he planned. William was already dead so that didn't matter. Jason would live his life as if he never knew her and then there was Elijah. Alex didn't know why Elijah mattered. Alex had known Rebekah longer than Elijah but Elijah had been the one to save her from Roderick.

Although technically she never said the words 'I promise' when she made that promise to Elijah about trying to stay alive, she honestly believed it counted as a promise. But as she sat there she realised it went further than that. There was something in his words that made her believe that he cared more about her safety than just the fact she was Klaus' friend, or maybe she had just made that up. Klaus clearly didn't have many friends maybe Elijah was hoping Alex could help change him, but none of that mattered now that Klaus was dead and Alex was certain she would be too.

Eventually Damon's voice cut through the silence. Alex truly only listened because she didn't want to die in silence because right now that felt worse than the most painful death she could imagine. Although being drowned in vervain sounded pretty bad.

" _Let me guess. Calling to see if the grim reaper's paid a visit?" Damon asked._

" _How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms," Elena asked._

" _Not yet," Damon replied. "But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big fat liar," Damon added._

" _Yeah, I'm sure we will," Elena replied._

" _Hey, where are you?" Damon asked._

It fell silent for only a moment but that moment felt like forever since silence was the last thing Alex wanted.

" _Matt's taking me home," Elena said._

" _To Stefan," Damon realised._

" _Not just to Stefan… Damon, to Tyler, to Caroline," Elena replied._

" _No, I know, I get it," Damon said._

Alex allowed the silence to take hold around her only because she didn't want to have a reason to sort of like Damon. Alex knew if she continued to listen to that conversation between Damon and Elena that she would feel sorry for Damon and that was the last thing she wanted. Alex didn't know why she hated Damon, maybe because Klaus did. Maybe it was just because he was the first person she took her rage out on, when she failed to find to brother, again.

Alex decided not to think about it. Instead she wondered what Charlotte was doing, or what Jason was doing. Since they both had the chance to live normal lives where they got to grow up and old before they died she felt like that was something nice to think about, until she started to wonder what her life would have been like if she wasn't turned by Roderick.

Considering the fact that she still carried the werewolf gene there was a chance that she would have become a werewolf, not that she would have killed someone on purpose. Alex's luck as a human had never been fair. She basically grew up on the road as she travelled around the country with her uncle and then her parents died before she ever really got to know them, then her brother suffered from the full moon, not that that was her fault.

It wasn't until Damon finished speaking with Elena did Alex realised that Alaric had returned. She had been sitting there thinking about all the bad luck she had had over her lengthened life when the best luck possible had just happened. Of course Alaric returning wasn't very good luck but the fact he hadn't noticed her when she had given up in hiding had to be good luck, right.

" _I see you're still pissed," Damon said. "I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip," he added referring to Rebekah._

Alaric suddenly punched Damon in the face and from Alaric's perspective Damon deserved it. But Alex made no move to help or to hinder Alaric because considering the fact she hadn't started to feel anything yet she started to doubt that Klaus was the sire to her bloodline. Maybe there was another reason why she of all people, born with the werewolf gene, became a hybrid instead of dying.

Alaric beat Damon up pretty good but then again Damon didn't even fight back, but what was the point when you were already a dead man.

" _You're not gonna fight back?" Alaric questioned._

" _You're kind of invincible, Ric," Damon replied._

" _Don't call me that," Alaric replied before he kicked Damon again. "We're not friends," he added._

" _We were," Damon muttered._

" _Well our friendship was part of the problem," Alaric stated. "It's what kept me weak," he added. "It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through," Alaric pointed out. "And now I'm gonna break you," Alaric said before he punched Damon in the face._

Although before all this trouble Alex would have enjoyed seeing this, even if she had never met Damon, she wasn't quite sure how she felt. Alex was half-determined that she was still going to die so she didn't really want to feel much.

" _Is that all you got?" Damon asked._

" _Not quite," Alaric replied he tried to stab Damon in the heart with the white oak stake._

But Damon stopped him inches before the stake could enter his heart and kill him. Alex wasn't quite sure what changed. What made Damon want to fight for a life that was going end? Alex couldn't help but admire his strength not to give up when everything seemed lost. This pushed Alex not to give up either. If she was going to die she was going to do something before she did.

Alex stood and with one jump she made herself known and punched Alaric to the ground. He paused momentarily while Alex and Damon stood side by side despite the fact neither of them liked the other. But in that moment they both hated Alaric a little more than each other. Alaric was the first to move.

He quickly rose to his feet and attempted to punch Alex back in return but she jumped away from his fist while Damon punched him. Alex quickly crossed the room and uppercut Alaric stunning him for only a moment before he came at Alex with the white oak stake. Despite its importance against Original vampires it was still made of wood and therefore it was still deadly to her.

But before Alaric could strike, or even attempt to strike, Damon attacked again this time knocking the stake out of Alaric's hand where it fell to floor. Alex watched Damon and Alaric grabbled at each other clearly with the intention of tearing each other apart until Alaric started to suddenly lose strength.

"What's happening?" Alaric asked.

"Oh, no," Damon said as if he knew what was happening while Alex was left in the dust.

Alex watched as Alaric died in Damon's arms. Alex found this confusing at first until she remembered Elijah's word when he was trying to convince Elena to make a deal with him. He offered to allow Elena to live a full life while they ran from Alaric. If Alex had to make a quick guess magic was involved and somehow Elena's life was tied to Alaric's meaning if Elena died, Alaric died.

This seemed to be the reason behind Alaric's sudden death since neither Damon nor herself had the strength to kill a man that had the power of an Original vampire. Alex watched Damon as he started to flip out over Elena being dead. Alex decided now would be a good time to leave. But before she did she noticed the white oak stake lying on the ground, unguarded.

Although her chances of dying that night were not in her favour there was still a chance and Alex decided that if she was going to die than she would make another selfless decision. If she left the white oak stake it would fall into Damon's possession which meant he would be free to kill any Original vampire he wished dead. While taking the white oak stake, even if she was going to die, meant that there was chance Elijah wouldn't die, or Rebekah and Kol.

Damon turned and stared at her as she picked up the white oak stake. His eyes went wide at the sight of the white oak stake in her hand.

"I gotta give you credit where it is due," Alex said. "But I have better places to be," she said before she disappeared.

Once outside Alex stole the car Alaric, most likely stole. She didn't care if she posed a threat to other drivers on the road when she eventually died because all she wanted was out of that area before Damon came after her either for the white oak stake or another reason, maybe even to blame Elena's death on her, although Alex was yet to discover what happened to Elena.

Alex drove and allowed the radio to blast music through the car as she did. If she was going to die she was going to enjoy whatever time she had left. Alex even used the white oak stake as a drumstick. Alex just drove and had a fun time doing it.

Since Jason used to be her driver and navigator Alex was generally shocked when Elijah appeared on the road in front of her, because she honestly thought she was driving further away from Mystic Falls rather than closer. Mystic Falls was the last place she wanted to be with the white oak stake but when Elijah appeared on the road Alex didn't have many choices but to stop.

The car screeched to a stop and Alex slowly climbed out, which was easy considering she didn't strap her seatbelt on. She stood there for a few moments unsure what to say or do. Elijah had just lost his brother and although Alex hadn't been able to go through that when her brother died she had gone through it when she realised that the chances of her brother being alive weren't in her favour.

"Elijah," Alex slowly asked.

"Are you okay?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, well I did just fight the ultimate Original vampire hunter and survive," Alex said as she closed the car door and opened her arms wide. "So I think I'm better than okay," Alex added before she suddenly found herself enveloped in a hug.

Alex froze as Elijah hugged her only because her feet no longer touched the ground, plus because it was the last thing she expected.

"Hey, look," Alex quickly said in attempt to get Elijah to drop her. "Souvenir," Alex said as Elijah put her down and stepped out of the hug.

Alex spun the white oak stake around in her fingers as if it really was a drumstick. Elijah slowly nodded as he stared at the stake but it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

"But you don't care," Alex pointed out.

"Tyler is dead," Elijah said as Alex raised an eyebrow at the name. "He was Klaus' first hybrid. I thought with him dead that you would be dead too, but…"

"Klaus didn't turn me," Alex said "Roderick did that, over eighty years ago," Alex informed.

Clearly Klaus hadn't explain Alex's situation to Elijah, but considering Elijah pretty much left town shortly after she arrived it wasn't like there were many chances to tell him.

"Eighty years ago," Elijah whispered as if he didn't believe it.

"Technically it was eighty-five years ago, but Klaus said I was one in a million," Alex said. "Something about being from a werewolf bloodline and then being turned before I triggered the werewolf curse," Alex explained although she hardly understood how it all worked.

"Yes," Elijah said although it was sort of place.

Alex shook it off. Since she wasn't dead yet and Tyler was and he had a direct line to Klaus then Alex was left to believe that Klaus wasn't the sire of her bloodline. This left many questions floating around in her head. Alex sort of regretted biting Roderick now.

"So," Alex said when it suddenly became awkward.

It was strange how the silence made it awkward while Elijah hugging her didn't.

"Here you go, one white oak stake," Alex said as she handed the stake to Elijah.

Alex was glad to be rid of it because it was a lot of pressure. Now all she had to do was visit the last person she wanted to. Alex hoped Roderick was still alive, but since she had only bitten him earlier that night he should be. Alex smiled to Elijah as he held the white oak stake almost shocked it was in his hands.

"See you around," Alex said before she stepped around Elijah with the intention of heading back into Mystic Falls. She planned to walk.

"Alex," Elijah said gaining her attention.

Alex turned to face him but continued backwards.

"Yeah," Alex asked.

"I want you to keep this," Elijah said before he threw the white oak stake to her with a simple underarm throw.

Alex fumbled the stake but managed to catch it. She was shocked that Elijah would return the stake to her. Alex stopped walking backwards and stared at the stake until Elijah spoke.

"It'll be safer with you," Elijah said. "If I carry it then I will give anyone the chance to kill me," Elijah pointed out.

"Um, yeah, sure, okay," Alex stuttered. "But I'm heading back into Mystic Falls. Maybe you should keep it for a little longer," Alex suggested.

"I need you to look after it," Elijah said. "At least for now," he added.

"Okay," Alex replied. "Sure," she added as she nodded.

Alex slipped the stake down the back of her jeans before pulling her leather jacket over it so it was at least hidden from the naked eye.

"I'll see you soon," Alex said with a salute before she turned and left Elijah in the middle of the road.

Alex couldn't believe Elijah trusted her with the only weapon that could kill him but then again he might not have been thinking clearly, he did just lose his brother. Alex shook her head. She couldn't afford to think about Klaus. She had a personal mission to deal with. She had to find out which Original was the sire of her vampire bloodline and the only way to find that out was to speak with Roderick.


	11. Lost Without A Map

Chapter Eleven

Lost Without A Map Or A Compass

* * *

 _ **AN: Warning Course Language**_

* * *

Alex stared at the black Dodge that will always been Roderick's Dodge and nothing could change that, although a new paint scheme had a good chance at doing so. Alex continued towards the abandoned warehouse where Elijah had compelled Roderick to remain so he posed no threat to anyone else.

Alex opened the same door she had chased Roderick through only a few hours ago. Once inside she found it unusually dark compared to earlier. But Alex continued forward although Roderick still possessed the strength to kill her. But when she found the glass table where Roderick had sat and watched her she also found Roderick.

"Shit," Alex cursed.

Roderick lied on his back, dead. But he hadn't died from the werewolf venom although it would have killed him eventually. Sticking up out of his chest was a piece of wood that appeared to have been torn from a wooden packing pallet. Alex sighed at the sight of Roderick dead. Although this was something Alex had always wanted to see it wasn't something she wanted to see now.

Alex neared his body and noticed how his hand was clasped around the piece of wood. It was clear he had killed himself, but then again he had been bitten by a hybrid. Maybe the slowly being driven insane wasn't something Roderick could live with.

Alex shrugged because she didn't care, although she would have preferred to find Roderick alive so she could question him about who turned him. Alex knelt beside Roderick's body where she unclasped his hand from around the make shift wooden stake. Alex stared at the ring Roderick bragged kept him safe from the sun. She pulled the ring from his dead finger and looked it over. She remembered when she was only a vampire how badly she wanted this ring but now as a hybrid she had no use for that ring.

"Useless sunlight ring, check," Alex said as she threw the ring away somewhere behind her.

Although Alex could have kept and sold it, or maybe even used it to track down the witch that created it Alex didn't care. The last thing she wanted in her possession was that ring because it was just reminder of everything Roderick had done to her.

Alex proceeded to search all of Roderick's pockets including his jacket pockets. In the end Alex found his Dodge keys, a few hundred dollars and his mobile phone, which surprisingly didn't have a passcode.

Alex quickly searched through the phone for anything that could lead her towards the vampire who turned Roderick. Alex only found a bunch of contacts to people, or at least names she didn't know. There were a few messages, even some strange ones that appeared to be in some sort of number code. But in the end Alex found nothing that could lead her anyway. It didn't make any sense to Alex. She knew to avoid the vampire that turned her but judging from the fact Roderick was rich by the time she met him he clearly had had help from the one that turned him, but there was nothing. Unless Roderick didn't know who turned him and he was just really lucky that the humans didn't notice his sudden increase in stature.

Alex shook her head and placed his mobile phone and the money he had been carrying into her pocket. She stood and left the warehouse behind with the intention of searching through his Dodge.

Alex did a quick search through Roderick's Dodge but gave up when she realised that this was useless. The only way she was going to find out which vampire turned Roderick was to ask Roderick and he was dead, for real, which met Alex was lost. Alex sighed and climbed behind the wheel of Roderick's Dodge. After the night she had had she needed a drink, so she went to the only place she knew supplied alcohol. Although it should have been closed at this time of night Alex didn't care.

Once finished at The Grill Alex returned to the Mikaelson mansion only to grab her stuff. There was no need to her to remain in this town for any longer than she had too. But when she saw her clean and comfortable bed she realised how long it had been before she had a good sleep. So she took the risk and decided to sleep. It was only one night, how bad could it be.

* * *

 _1926…_

" _I was not aware that you had an older brother," Alexandra said to Christian._

 _It had only been a day since Roderick visited them and met her son and now that William had left for bed Alexandra decided it was safe to bring Roderick up especially when Christian gave such a cold reply earlier._

" _We were not close," Christian replied. "He is rash and quick to act," he added. "This got us in a lot of trouble when we were younger."_

" _He sounds like my brother," Alexandra said as she remembered her brother when they were younger._

" _At least your brother cared about you," Christian quickly replied as he looked up at Alexandra. "I loved my brother very much so when he decided to enlist it broke my heart," Christian added._

" _But he came back," Alexandra pointed out._

" _He did not come back the same," Christian replied before he stood. "I would very much like it if we did not talk of my brother anymore."_

 _Alexandra gave Christian a small smile and nodded before watching him leave the dining room. Alexandra sighed once Christian had left. Alexandra wanted to leave it there but her son had formed a very close relationship with Roderick in such a short time. Alexandra couldn't break her son's heart by making sure Roderick never came around again. She had to fix what was broken between Christian and Roderick._

* * *

 _Present day…_

Alex was suddenly woken by the sound of her bedroom door being slammed open. Alex quickly sat up and turned towards the door. Alex was shocked to find Damon entering her bedroom. He was the last person she expected to find. Then again Klaus was probably the last person since he just died the night before.

"What do you want?" Alex demanded.

"I want that stake," Damon replied referring to the white oak stake that was still in the back of her jeans.

"What stake?" Alex asked. "Oh, wait, do you mean the white oak stake?" Alex asked. "Do you mean the one that can kill an Original? Haven't seen it," Alex added.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you take it," Damon replied.

"Yeah I took it," Alex admitted. "But I gave it to Elijah," Alex lied.

"Don't lie to me," Damon growled as he stepped towards her.

"Hey, calm down," Alex said as she quickly climbed off her bed and stood. "Why would you want it? Ain't it sort of deadly, you know, kill the wrong one and you're dead too," Alex reminded.

"Rebekah will pay for killing Elena," Damon growled.

"Okay, okay," Alex said as she held her hands up in surrender. "Look, I haven't got the stake, I swear," Alex added as she moved away from her bed hoping to make quick exit.

But Damon spotted her intentions and stepped backwards towards the door. Alex shook her head. She only had one chance. Elijah trusted her with that stake. She couldn't break his trust. Alex swallowed hard and rushed Damon in attempt to throw him off guard but he was prepared. When she ducked around him he turned twice as quick and gripped onto her leather jacket.

Determined to flee Alex ignored the damage her favourite leather jacket would gain if too much strength was used. Alex pulled against Damon tearing her leather jacket. Alex stepped into the hallway and quickly removed her jacket sleeves from her arms but it was too late. When Damon tore her leather jacket from her body it revealed the white oak stake's location.

Alex quickly pulled the stake out of her jeans deciding it would be easily to keep a hold of it if she held it. With the white oak stake in hand Alex started to walk backwards towards the grand staircase while she watched Damon as he stalked her. Alex knew it would have been easy to flee but how far would she be able to run and where would she run. Alex hardly knew this town and it wasn't like she could just appear in the middle of a public area.

Alex swallowed and got into the right mind set to fight. If she knocked Damon out, even for a minute or two Alex would be able to escape with the white oak stake. But what Alex forgot to account for was Damon's rage over the fact Elena had died.

Alex couldn't remember how it happened because it happened to fast for even a hybrid to recall. All Alex remembered was feeling Damon tear the stake from her hand before he disappeared towards the grand staircase. After a quick check Alex realised that Rebekah was in the same mansion, she had to stop Damon, especially since Klaus wasn't the sire to her bloodline. This left Rebekah, Elijah and Kol and Alex was not in the mood for a repeat of last night.

But Alex paused when she reached the small landing halfway down the grand staircase. The sound of gunfire sliced through Alex's ears and confused her. Damon had taken the white oak stake, why was she hearing gunfire. Suddenly the front doors burst open and before Alex had the chance to flee she was fired at.

Wooden bullets entered her chest and only about half of them left. Alex gasped in shock before losing her grip on the stairs. Alex fell down the stairs and once at the bottom she landed hard on her back. But thanks to the wooden bullets in her chest and the broken bones Alex was unable to move, at that moment.

Alex groaned and then hissed when someone stabbed a needle into her neck and injected vervain into her bloodstream. Although Alex was only half vampire vervain still hurt and with enough vervain she could still be knocked out and that's exactly what happened.

* * *

Alex eventually woke as the vervain faded from her system but when she did pain radiated through her chest. She really hated wooden bullets. But the one thing that was worse than wooden bullets was the fact she had been chained to the inside of a van and she couldn't move to remove the bullets.

Alex groaned as she tried to break the ropes, which from the feeling of it had been soaked in vervain. Without the bullets in her chest irritating her Alex could have broken the ropes easily. But she couldn't, not even being a hybrid could help her now.

"I wouldn't bother," Caroline said as she sat chained against the opposite side of the van.

"What in the hell happened?" Alex demanded as she tried pushed the pain vibrating through her chest away.

"Alaric sold everyone out to the council," Caroline informed.

"But he didn't even know about me," Alex said before she remembered that day at Wickery Bridge.

It was Damon who sold her out to Alaric who in turn sold her out to the council.

"Damn," Alex cursed as she tried again to break the ropes but failed. "What now?" Alex asked while Caroline shrugged.

Alex sighed and let her head fall backwards against the side of the side. A few minutes later Rebekah woke and Alex attempted to ignore Rebekah's conversation with Caroline about how this all happened and about what the council could possibly do to her. Alex was actually glad when the van came to screeching stop before it suddenly flew off the road as if something had rammed into them.

The van rolled several times before eventually coming to a stop. Caroline and Rebekah luckily ended up on their backs while the van sat on its side while Alex dangled above them and she had to admit it was more fun that it appeared.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah demanded.

Moments later one of the rear doors was pulled off the van completely, Alex didn't care much about this. It was the name Caroline said next that took Alex was shock.

"I'm harder to kill than you think," Tyler replied while Alex was left confused.

Elijah had made it clear that Tyler had died and as a direct hybrid from Klaus he should be, that's how it was supposed to work. You kill an Original and every vampire bloodline they sired ends killing every vampire, or hybrid, along the way. Tyler should be dead.

Tyler quickly broke Caroline's bonds before helping her out of the van. Both Alex and Rebekah were left shocked when Tyler ignored them completely. Alex understood why but still. He was just going to let them die.

"Wait," Rebekah said. "What about me?" she asked.

"Don't you mean us," Alex asked. "Just because I'm upside down doesn't make me…"

"Keep them busy, little sister," Tyler said cutting Alex off as he crouched down towards Rebekah. "And Alex," Tyler said before he gave her a salute and disappeared.

"No. That's not possible," Rebekah said.

Alex was left speechless for about two seconds.

"Holy Shit," Alex eventually said. "I can't believe I never saw that coming," Alex said as she shook her head.

"Just, shut up," Rebekah sighed.

"You know I honestly thought he was dead, and here I was…"

"Please, stop," Rebekah begged as the police that had been ahead of the van reached them.

Although Alex was still trapped inside the van that was going to god knows where, her day was already starting to look better, although Alex was really worried about coming face to face with Elijah again, since she had lost the white oak stake, to Damon of all people.

The men dressed like officers of the law quickly injected vervain into both Rebekah and Alex and once again Alex fell unconscious she was really starting to dislike being unconscious.


	12. Turning Is The Only Way Out

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Turning Is The Only Way Out**

* * *

 _ **AN: Warning Course Language**_

* * *

Alex shot up as if a bullet had pierced her body.

"Motherfucking assholes," Alex cursed as she realised the bullets were still in her chest.

Alex rolled over in an attempt to sit up but suddenly her throat started to burn. Alex coughed in an attempt to stop the pain but she quickly realised that she wasn't the party at fault. It was the fact vervain was being circulated through the air and the room which was the problem. After glancing around the barn-like wooden building Alex noticed that she was faring better than the others who had been caught and trapped.

The others, who included Rebekah, Elena and Stefan, were all in similar cages just like Alex. Rebekah sat in a separate cell directly beside Alex. Elena was trapped directly opposite Alex and Stefan sat across from Rebekah. Alex groaned as she realised that she was going to have to dig her way to the bullets in her chest.

Alex took in a few heavy breathes and although they burn Alex pushed past the pain because something worse was about to come. Alex suddenly shoved her hand into her own chest in search of the wooden bullets. Alex easily found the first one but the rest were a little harder to find.

It took Alex several minutes to remove all the bullets and when she finally did she felt like collapsing into sleep but Elena had woken moments beforehand. In order to learn what had happened and what was going to happen now Alex remained awake.

"I thought I killed you," Rebekah said.

"Where am I?" Elena asked.

"Hillbilly hell," Alex jokingly replied.

Rebekah scoffed or at least it sounded like she scoffed, she might have just coughed.

"They thought you were a vampire so they stuck you in here with us," Rebekah explained.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Elena I'm right here. Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

It was clear Stefan was suffering the most out of all of them. But if Alex's guess was correct he should be. Rebekah was an Original vampire so vervain was less painful, or she had learned to deal with pain. Alex was a hybrid which meant she had a better tolerance to vervain than a normal vampire while Elena was only a human in transition Alex assumed. Stefan was the only one that was a normal vampire therefore he felt the effects of vervain more than the others.

"I didn't feed," Elena said.

"Ah, I see what's going on here," Rebekah said as she realised what was happening although Alex was a second quicker. "You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed. And now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem," Rebekah said as if toying with Elena.

Alex couldn't help but smile and now that the bullets had been removed all she had to do was wait. Alex was determined that if she waited she would regain enough strength to free herself and maybe Rebekah on the way. Alex wasn't sure how she felt about Stefan and Elena yet.

"Just ignore her," Stefan said.

"I've tried," Alex said. "It doesn't work, trust me," Alex jokingly said.

Without much else to do Alex had retorted to humour. She was either going to die or escape so in the end it didn't matter that much. It would save her the trouble of looking into the past and trying to find out who turned Roderick.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I?" Rebekah asked.

"Sorry, failed maths," Alex joked although in truth she had never attended a maths lesson.

Rebekah ignored Alex and continued to torment Elena with the truth.

"I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again," Rebekah said as Elena tried to escape. "My day just got a whole lot better," she added which gained a smile from Alex.

* * *

Elena stared across the barn at the hybrid friend of Klaus'. Elena didn't know much but from what Damon had mentioned she was different from the other hybrids, for one she hadn't left town instead she arrived in town after the others had been told to leave. Secondly she didn't act like the other hybrids. She didn't wait for an order from Klaus every minute of the day, plus she was still alive.

"What?" the hybrid known as Alex demanded. "Quit staring or I'll kill…" Alex threatened.

"You're a hybrid, right?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, so what of it," Alex asked.

"So you could change into a wolf, if you wanted too?" Elena pointed out.

"Supposedly," Alex replied. "Not that I've ever done that before," she revealed.

"You could escape," Elena whispered. "You could turn and escape," she pointed out.

"Or she could kill us all," Rebekah commented.

"You're an Original," Elena replied. "And werewolves hunt vampires, so if Stefan doesn't…" Elena paused for a moment. "If he doesn't provoke her and she draws enough attention…" Elena paused again.

"We get it," Alex said before the girl died before she finished speaking. "I turn, gain human attention, kill them, escape, etc. etc. etc.," Alex said. "I guess it's worth a shot," Alex said with a shrugged.

Elena watched as Alex nodded a few times before closing her eyes. What exactly she thought about to start the transition would remain unknown to Elena but whatever it was it worked because through great pain and loud screams Alex's body started to twist and shifted into another.

Several minutes later Elena found herself staring at a wolf, but one with an almost dark blonde colour to its fur much like Alex's hair colour. The wolf charged at the metal bars as if the vervain had no effect on it now. Elena wouldn't be surprised if it didn't. A moment later the entire sliding door that had been locked was smashed down.

Elena instinctively cowered away covering her face as she did. So when she turned back to face the wolf she was shocked to find the wolf directly outside her cell. The wolf stared at her with golden eyes before suddenly turning towards Stefan. The wolf howled before attacking Stefan's cell.

Stefan rolled to the far side as the wolf chewed at the metal bars and reached into the cell for Stefan. Elena had never seen such raw power or anger before, but all that power and anger suddenly moved on from Stefan to the poor incident man that decided it was a good idea to shoot an angry wolf.

After being shot the wolf suddenly turned to face the man before lunging at him. Although the wolf could have killed him it didn't. Once it was outside it didn't seem to care and because the wolf quickly disappeared into the nearby woods.

Elena's plan to use the hybrid to help them escape didn't exactly work but she wasn't about to give up hope.

* * *

Alex woke in the woods. She didn't remember the exact actions that led to her waking up here but she remembered how it started which led her to guess the rest. Elena had convinced her to turn into a wolf to escape and although it clearly worked Alex swore never to do it again. The worst part wasn't the fact it had been painful to turn into a wolf. The worst part was the fact she woke completely naked in the middle of nowhere.

Luckily for Alex her wolf side got a little hungry and attacked some campers before Alex became human again. Alex quickly pulled on some of the clothes she found on the bodies of those she had recently killed before making her way back to Mystic Falls. Alex decided to return to the Mikaelson mansion so she could at least get changed into something clean before she decided what happened next.

Klaus was alive so Alex could stay and hope Klaus fulfilled his promise to find her brother but her brother was dead, what was the point in searching for a grave. Alex was happy as she was. Then again she had another really important question that needed to be answered. Which Original vampire was the sire of her bloodline? That would be easier to answer if she stayed with Klaus so Alex wasn't left with many choices on her future.

Alex entered the huge Mikaelson mansion through the front door where she stood staring at the grand staircase for a few moments as she remembered where she had been shot and drugged earlier. Alex shook her head because that wasn't the thing that bothered her. It was the fact Damon-fucking-Salvatore had the white oak stake that bothered her.

" _You left me," Rebekah said._

Alex was honestly surprised at how much time had passed.

" _I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed," Klaus replied in the voice Alex recognised._

"Just because I'm not in the room doesn't mean you have a free ticket out of why-I-got-left-behind-as-well station," Alex yelled through the mansion as she started to climb the stairs.

" _You're strong enough to take care of yourself," Klaus yelled in return._

Alex shook her head.

" _But rest assured, I had a worse day that the both of you," Klaus half-yelled._

Alex continued upstairs and ignored the rest of Klaus' conversation with Rebekah as they started to talk about werewolves and creating more hybrids. Alex missed the entire family fight between the two siblings as she showered.

When she stepped out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped back into her bedroom where she found Klaus sitting on the end of her bed, clearly waiting for her.

"Jesus," Alex said. "Why does that keep happening?" Alex rhetorically asked.

"So," Klaus started. "It looks like it's just us," Klaus finished.

"Did Rebekah finally realise how messed up in the head you are?" Alex asked causing Klaus to growl in the back of his throat. "I'm joking with you, Klaus," Alex added. "And although I should be pissed off you made me believe you were dead I'm not."

"And why is that?" Klaus asked. "With all that I've done, including the fact ever since I invited you to town your life has been at risk…"

"My life has only been at risk because I always make the wrong decisions," Alex cut in. "But rest assured that will not be happening anymore or I'll try not to do it so often anymore. I tended to make wrong decisions and mistakes when I had to think quickly but now I don't have to run anymore. No one is hunting me," Alex added.

"Roderick," Klaus asked.

"Dead as a doornail," Alex replied. "I bit him and the venom drove him insane to the point where he killed himself before the venom did."

"I am sorry about leaving you like that, to him," Klaus said surprising Alex but she shrugged it off.

"Don't worry," Alex replied. "Elijah ended up finding me, although…"

"Elijah," Klaus asked as he slowly stood.

"Yeah, it struck me as weird too, but he said that you valued my friendship and that you had a promise to keep," Alex replied. "Despite whatever he's done, or hasn't done, I really believe he cares."

Klaus slowly nodded.

"About your brother…" Klaus started.

"Don't bother," Alex said. "I realised that it was better to not know. I don't want to find out that he died terribly, or maybe that even Roderick killed him to get to me. I like believing he lived a full life and had a family, although he made it clear he never would," Alex added.

"Alright," Klaus replied.

"But there is something I could use your help with," Alex said.

"Name it," Klaus instantly said.

Alex was a little surprised that Klaus was completely okay with this. But she smiled and proceeded to tell Klaus want she wanted above everything else.

"I need your help to figure out which Original sibling sired my bloodline," Alex revealed.

"Then you came to the right family," Klaus said as he nodded. "What do you know already?" Klaus asked so he had foot hole to start from.

"I was turned by Roderick, but I haven't got a clue who turned him into a vampire," Alex revealed. "Although I am certain that he was turned during the First World War because according to my husband Roderick came back different afterwards, like different personality, different," Alex explained while Klaus nodded. "His full name is, or was, Roderick Edward Winchester and he was born in the city of London in 1898," Alex added.

Klaus nodded before promising to find out who turned Roderick and in turn which Original sired her vampire bloodline. Klaus also informed Alex that he planned to leave town soon and Alex didn't mind because she understood actually finding information took time and there was no way anyone would find out who turned Roderick by staying in Mystic Falls and although Klaus invited Alex to join him she declined.

She had spent the last two decades travelling no stop and although Alex wanted to settle down again like she had with Charlotte she knew she couldn't, while here in Mystic Falls she at least had a chance, when she wasn't being attacked every second day.

* * *

After finding Roderick dead Alex decided to claim his Dodge as her own car, for now. She needed a way around town that wasn't suspicious and after the council almost killed her Alex decided low-key was a good idea, although Roderick's Dodge wasn't exactly low-key.

Alex parked beside the town square and climbed out of the Dodge before making her way towards The Grill. Why was she coming out in the open so shortly after being attacked by a human group of vampire haters? That was easy because the ones behind her capture were all dead. Alex didn't have to worry about them anymore, although she might have to worry about Elena and her friends.

Alex was slowly starting to remember what had happened while she was a wolf and she remembered trying to kill Stefan very clearly. Alex figured this wouldn't go down well with Elena, who was still alive, or was undead walking the earth for eternity. Alex entered The Grill and instantly stopped when she stopped Damon at the bar.

If there was anyone who had managed to jump to the top of her hate list in a day it was Damon. Alex didn't like losing the white oak stake to him and although it clear he didn't have it on him Alex couldn't help but express her hate. Luckily for Damon she only expressed them in words. She approached the bar and noticed Damon's shoulder sag in reply. Alex smiled when she realised he knew she was here and walking towards him.

Alex stood to his right and ordered a drink from the bartender. At first Alex ignored Damon until she received her drink. With drink in hand Alex slowly turned to face Damon while he stared at his own drink.

"I want kill you," Alex said. "But I am willing to make a deal, hand over the stake and I won't," Alex suggested.

"So you can give it to Klaus," Damon asked. "I don't think so," he added.

"Wrong brother, but nice try," Alex said. "I'm not stupid," Alex added. "Klaus is… well, I know I can't trust Klaus with the white oak stake, not until I figure out which Original I should really be protecting," Alex said she turned and leant on the bar while facing the rest of The Grill.

Alex drank the rest of her drink before ordering another one.

"What do you mean?" Damon demanded.

"You know, Original dies, bloodline dies," Alex replied. "So I have to figure it out, which one sired my vampire bloodline, etc. etc. etc."

"So Klaus didn't turn you," Damon asked.

"Exactly," Alex said. "Although he could have turned my bloodline, anyway, what I want is the white oak stake," Alex said as she turned to face Damon. "What will it take to get it back?" Alex asked.

"No deal," Damon said making it clear he wasn't going to hand it back.

"Alright," Alex said. "How about this?" she asked. "I don't kill Elena and you don't kill an Original, deal."

"I will never make a deal with a hybrid," Damon announced.

"I was a vampire before I was a hybrid, moron," Alex replied. "But since you are so hard to deal with I'll let you keep the stake but if you come after another Original you will find yourself at the wrong end of stake, clear," Alex asked before she finished her drink at left Damon be.


	13. End Of The Line

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **End Of The Line**

* * *

 _ **AN: Warning Course Language**_

 _ **Two chapters this time, yeah!**_

* * *

Alex had only taken one step away from The Grill when her mobile started ringing. She quickly fished it out of her new leather jacket's pocket and found a number she didn't know, she really had to save Klaus' number. But Alex knew she would forget, like she had last time and the time before that.

"Klaus what do you want now?" Alex asked.

" _This isn't Klaus," Elijah said._

"Elijah," Alex suddenly asked. "Shit," Alex cursed.

" _Did I interrupt something?" Elijah asked clearly believing he had interrupted Alex distracting her._

"What, no," Alex quickly said as she continued towards Roderick's Dodge. "I just… I wasn't expecting you to call."

" _I learned from Rebekah that our brother is still alive," Elijah said. "I was just wondering where you are and whether or not you gave Niklaus the white oak stake."_

"Okay, yeah, ah," Alex said as she reached the Dodge and leaned against the side of it. "About that, I may have lost the white oak stake to Damon Salvatore, but I'm planning to get it back, I swear. The last thing I want is for Klaus to actually die, or you, or Kol, or Rebekah, so I'll get it back. I'm so sorry I lost it," Alex rambled.

" _It is alright," Elijah replied._

"Seriously," Alex asked.

" _Yes," Elijah said. "Although I am a little surprised that Damon of all people managed to…"_

"Yeah, me too," Alex agreed. "But he was rather pissed off after Rebekah killed Elena. He seemed…" Alex paused. "Determined to get revenge, so since he knew I had the stake he came after me," Alex informed. "So where you at," Alex asked quickly changing the subject.

" _North," Elijah vaguely replied._

"North," Alex questioned.

" _With the Salvatore's in possession of the white oak stake it is for the best that I do not mention where I am exactly," Elijah replied._

"Got it," Alex replied. "So is it nice, north," Alex asked.

Alex wasn't normally someone that fell to small talk, she had only ever done that with Charlotte but Alex needed to kill time until Klaus found something about who turned Roderick. Although the smart decision would have been to leave town and return when Klaus found something Alex didn't have anything better to do and although every day in Mystic Falls could led to her certain death Alex had never lived like this and she now sort of enjoyed it. It kept her on her feet.

" _It is fair," Elijah replied. "But I should go."_

"Alright," Alex said. "So I'll see you around, some time," Alex said.

" _I would like that," Elijah said before Alex hung up._

Alex nodded before actually saving Elijah's number into her mobile. Whether Elijah would use that same number again didn't bother Alex because she was just glad he didn't hate her for losing the white oak stake. She had been worried about that since Damon had taken it.

The scent of blood suddenly drifted into Alex's nose. Alex suddenly turned and found a small boy on the other side of the town square. He was crying and from the look of it he had just tripped over and grazed his hands and knees. Alex swallowed before quickly climbing inside the Dodge. Alex had forgotten to feed, since last night when she fed in her wolf form which doesn't really count as a good feeding. Alex really needed to pay more attention.

Alex started the engine and drove. Alex knew it would be a risk to steal blood from Mystic Falls so she drove looking for another source of blood. Hours passed and nothing came up, until she found a campsite where at least twenty different people were all camping together. Alex nodded.

Alex pulled down the small road towards the camping site where several tents were set up. Alex stopped short of the camping site hoping not to attract too much attention. But as soon as she climbed out of the Dodge a girl who appeared thirteen found her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"No one," Alex said as she stared down at the dark haired girl. "Who are you?" Alex asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," she replied as she copied Alex's actions with her arms.

"But you just did," Alex pointed out.

The girl made a face at Alex that told her everything she needed to know. Whoever this girl was she was going through a rebellious stage. Alex rolled her eyes before crouching down so she could look the girl in the eyes. Alex didn't care about age because people were just food to her. The only time Alex stuck to a blood bag diet was when she had to stay in one place for a long period of time.

Alex remembered her years with Charlotte. That was the last time Alex went on a strict don't drink from people directly diet and although at first it was hard it quickly became second nature to her.

Alex shook her head before forcing the young girl, whose name was Jayne, which made it the first time Alex had met anyone named Jayne. Knowing her name didn't make it harder on Alex, it might have made it a little easier.

"Now, Jayne," Alex said. "You will not scream, run or yell for help," Alex compelled. "You will just stand there and allow me to drink your blood no questions asked," Alex continued. "Have I made that clear?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Jayne replied in a dry emotionless tone.

"Good," Alex said before she tilted Jayne's head to the side.

Alex pushed Jayne's long dark hair behind her ear and leant down to her neck. Although it was a little strange having to crouch and feed Alex didn't care. Being an immortal hybrid meant the small things like the pain a regular human would receive from crouching too long didn't bother her.

Alex's fangs grew and instantly sliced into the side of Jayne's neck. Blood quickly flowed from the newly created wound into Alex's mouth where she enjoyed the taste of blood free of vervain or wolfsbane. Alex drank and drank and only managed to pull herself away from Jayne's neck a minute before Alex killed the young girl.

Upon seeing Jayne's colourless face and dull expression Alex felt guilty. It had been a long time since she had felt guilty about feeding from someone. So in order to get rid of the guilt Alex quickly fed Jayne her blood and ordered Jayne to introduce her to her friends and family.

Alex spent the night with Jayne's family and her family's close friends who had decided to go on a camping trip across the country. Alex was more careful when it came to feeding off Jayne's family. She only drank from the wrist and only small amounts at a time. This meant Alex didn't feel guilty and in turn she didn't feed them her blood to heal them. Alex didn't care about them.

Sometime after midnight Alex farewelled Jayne and her family by making them forget her, completely, even Jayne, who Alex had grown close to over the night. Once done Alex returned to the Dodge and returned to Mystic Falls. It was early morning by the time she reached the town square and just as she passed the town square her mobile started to ring and this time it was Klaus who was calling.

"Good morning," Alex greeted although she didn't care if the following day would be good or not.

" _I am returning to Mystic Falls," Klaus stated. "It seems Tyler has got himself into some trouble and I am forced to protect him. How are you fairing?" Klaus asked._

"Klaus, I love all the sentiment and everything but I am getting a little sick of Original brothers asking me how I am," Alex said as she remembered Elijah basically asking the same thing only a few days ago. "So what happened to this Tyler guy?" Alex asked hoping to distract Klaus from asking about Elijah.

" _A supernatural hunter attacked him in front of the town…"_

"That's pretty game," Alex commented.

" _Now I am forced to protect him since he can't do it himself and hybrids are a dying breed," Klaus continued. "Did you really miss all that?" Klaus asked referring to Tyler being attacked in public._

"Went on a daytrip, got a little hungry," Alex said. "And it's not like I was ever going to be invited to the town's stupid memorial thing anyway. Although it would have been interesting to see Damon suffer with my presence," Alex continued.

It suddenly fell silent. This didn't make Alex feel good and honestly it gave Alex the feeling that Klaus was hiding something from her.

"Klaus," Alex asked.

" _Yes," Klaus said as if he completely forgot she was there._

" _Let me out of here," someone yelled as they slammed their hand against a metal cage._

"What was that?" Alex asked. "Who was that?" she rephrased.

" _I may have done something rash," Klaus admitted. "You asked me to look into Roderick and who might have turned him and I was going to do so, I swear. I was halfway to Chicago when I came across someone with the surname Winchester…"_

"Just because someone has the same surname as me doesn't mean they are related to me," Alex replied. "I know it might be okay for you to kidnap people and kill them but you can't just kidnap someone and…"

" _His father's name was Edward Winchester," Klaus revealed._

Alex froze. Edward had been Christian's father's name and it had also been Alex's son William's middle name. It was possible that William's children carried the name Edward as a first name but that couldn't be possible because as far as Alex knew her descendants, if she had any, should be in England, not America.

"What is his name?" Alex asked in a completely serious tone.

" _Chad Winchester," Klaus replied. "But he carries William as a middle name."_

Alex bit her bottom lip as this all started to crash in. Alex didn't want to believe that this Chad Winchester was related to her because how was she going to explain any of this to him now that Klaus had kidnapped him. It wasn't going to be easy. But before Alex got that far she had one final question to ask.

If her descendants had moved back to the United States then there was only one place they would have gone, because they already had a home there.

"Where did you find him?" Alex asked.

" _He was on his way to school…"_

"City, Klaus," Alex cleared up.

" _Youngstown, Ohio," Klaus replied._

"Fuck," Alex cursed.

* * *

Alex paced back and forth in the grand foyer of the Mikaelson mansion. She had no doubt that Chad Winchester was related to her because she had been born in Youngstown, like her brother and father before her. After the death of Alex's parents her family home fell under her control and therefore after her supposed death it fell into the hands of her son, William and so on.

Alex continued to pace until the front doors opened. Klaus entered followed by two hybrids Alex hadn't met before and would never meet again. But as they entered the push a young boy who wore a blindfold tied around his head covering his eyes.

"Seriously," Alex asked. "A blindfold," she asked. "You've dragged him across three states to a town full of vampires, he would have to be stupid to run," Alex pointed out.

Klaus slowly nodded as he agreed with her statement. He turned and gestured for the hybrids to leave before he stepped over to the young light brown haired boy. Klaus removed the blindfold and the boy was left in awe at where he found himself. But Alex didn't care for this because as she stared at the boy she noticed the one thing that mattered, his grey-blue eyes.

The grey-blue eyes had been something Alex gained from her mother. It was a very strong family trait, so Alex wasn't shocked to find Chad with the same grey-blue she had. Alex slowly nodded confirming what Klaus believed but didn't know. Klaus stepped away from Chad which allowed Chad's eyes to find her.

He suddenly stepped backwards in shock as if he recognised her, but they had never met before. Alex had avoided Youngstown on purpose because it brought back the memories she didn't have. Since she was only about three years old when she left her hometown the memories she had of her hometown was the fact she didn't have any.

"Alexandra," Chad said. "Damn it," he cursed.

"So you clearly know me," Alex said as she gestured for Klaus to leave.

Strangely Klaus did as she asked which she was glad for. Alex and Chad were left in the grand foyer, although Klaus was probably listening in from the other room.

"How old are you?" Alex asked.

"Ah, my birthday is in a few months," Chad replied. "I'll be fifteen," he added.

"So your fourteen now," Alex pointed out as he quickly nodded. "Your rather tall for fourteen," she pointed out. "But then again so was William at fourteen," she recalled as she thought of her brother and not her son.

"William," Chad whispered. "Your brother, William," he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Alex asked.

"My… my great grandfather was…"

"My son, William," Alex filled in. "That does become confusing doesn't it," Alex said as ran her hand through her hair.

Alex recalled when Christian told her that naming their son after both her father and brother would make it confusing later on but Alex didn't care. William was the family name and someone had to keep it alive. Alex was glad that Chad continued to carry the name William and she was thankful it was as a middle name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alex said as she held her hand out towards Chad.

He stepped away from her telling Alex that he feared her. The easy way to get out of this situation would have been to compel him but Alex couldn't do that, not to family. Alex nodded and returned her hand to her pocket.

"Chad," Alex started. "That's your name right," Alex asked making sure she didn't make a mistake.

"Yes," Chad whispered.

"Look, Chad," Alex started again. "I would never hurt you, I swear. I don't know how much you know…"

"You're a vampire and you've killed people," Chad quickly said causing Alex to nod. "You're a bad person," he added as he pressed his back against the wall near the front doors.

"I am," Alex replied. "But I swear and I promise I will never hurt you. Family is the most important thing to me. I have spent the last century searching for my dead brother so family is very important to me…" Alex said in attempt to persuade Chad into liking her.

Alex sighed when it was clear that this wasn't working. She ran her hand through her tangled and messy hair. She shook her head and decided she needed a drink or two before she dealt with this any further.

"I need a drink," Alex said before she turned and left the foyer behind.

Alex entered the sitting room where she knew she could find a supply of alcohol. She immediately started to pour herself a glass of the strongest alcohol she could find, a moment later that same glass was empty after she drank the contents in one swallow.

Alex poured another glass as Chad appeared at the door she had walked through only moments ago. She glanced over at him before stepping towards him, which only made him step away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Alex said. "I was just wondering if you wanted one," Alex said as she held out the glass towards him.

"I'm underage," Chad replied.

"Hey, I won't tell, if you don't," Alex replied.

Chad glanced at the glass in her hand and Alex silently watched as he slowly entered the room further in order to take the glass from her. Whether he would drink it or not didn't matter to Alex. It was just an ice breaker. If she got Chad talking maybe he would trust her or at least believe she would never hurt him.

Once Chad had taken the glass from her he took a few steps backwards while Alex found another glass and filled it. With a full glass of alcohol in hand Alex turned and sat down in one of the armchairs in the room. She purposely sat in an armchair so Chad didn't have to sit beside her, which he clearly would be uncomfortable with.

Alex gestured to the lounge across from her because if Chad sat there a coffee table separated them. Chad realised this and slowly made his way across the room where he quickly sat down on the lounge. Alex nodded and took a sip from her glass.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Alex asked hoping if she got Chad talking it would make it easier for him to trust her.

Chad slowly nodded but it remained silent for a few minutes until Chad found his words.

"My… my father," Chad started. "He, ah, he told me that you were a vampire," Chad revealed. "What exactly does that mean?" Chad asked.

"Your father didn't tell you," Alex asked a little surprised that his father knew of her.

"He wasn't the sanest person before he died," Chad revealed. "He used to just ramble on about vampires and werewolves. I thought nothing of it until he mentioned you, by name," Chad added. "So I did a little research," Chad said.

"And what did you find?" Alex asked.

"Not much," Chad replied. "Only that you are my great, great grandmother…"

"Wow, that suddenly makes me feel really old," Alex commented.

"And that you disappeared towards the end of 1926, what happened in 1926?" Chad asked.

Alex slowly nodded. She knew this would come up or she figure it would, especially after he recognised her.

"Do you know who Roderick Winchester was?" Alex asked.

"He was… he was your brother-in-law," Chad replied.

Alex nodded in reply.

"Roderick appeared on my doorstep early that year and despite Christian's dislike of his brother I tried to fix my husband's relationship with Roderick but I failed and in return I fell for Roderick," Alex revealed. "I fell in love with him. There was just something about him that was mysterious and dark, something exciting…" Alex paused as she recalled those days. "Anyway, Roderick convinced me to leave Christian and my children and I don't know why but I did, I thought I would be happy with Roderick. But when he turned me…" she paused again.

"So Roderick was also a vampire?" Chad asked as he leant forward.

"Yes, was, he is no longer," Alex replied. "He turned me and then he changed. He sort to control me through torture and he did, for a long time…"

"So he turned you into a vampire, against your will," Chad asked.

"No, I asked to be turned. I thought when I was human, that I wanted to be with Roderick forever. So I asked him to turn me, but I think he planned that from the beginning," Alex replied. "And technically I'm not a vampire, not anymore. Because I was born into a werewolf bloodline I became a hybrid of the two after I killed for the first time," Alex revealed.

"So wait… if you were born into a werewolf bloodline, does that make me a werewolf?" Chad asked.

"Not yet," Alex replied.


	14. Family Reunions Are Hard

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Family Reunions Are Hard**

* * *

"To become a werewolf you must take a human life, either on purpose or by accident. You must be the cause of someone else's death to trigger the curse of a werewolf bloodline. But becoming a werewolf is not a gift. You will be forced to turn every full moon whether you want to or not. It is the most painful experience anyone could face as every bone in your body snaps, bends and breaks thousands of times in one night," Alex said as she leaned forward. "So I must warn you against wanting this curse."

"Okay," Chad whispered. "Would this explain why my father was driven to insanity?" Chad asked. "Could this pain have had an effect on his mind?" Chad asked.

"It is possible, although I have not heard of such things," Alex replied. "It is also possible that he was turned into a vampire before he triggered the werewolf curse. As far as I know I am the only person to survive after I killed for the first time but if your father was turned and did not kill he would have remained a vampire. But even so this is unnatural and this may have broken his mind. But it is impossible to tell," Alex asked. "May I ask how your father died?" she asked.

"Ah…" Chad stuttered. "He took his own life," Chad revealed.

"And how did he do that, exactly?" Alex asked.

"He… ah, he hung himself," Chad revealed.

Alex slowly nodded.

"He was not a vampire, and unless he disappeared every full moon he was not a werewolf either," Alex said. "So I cannot explain what happened to your father, to you, I am sorry," Alex added while Chad slowly nodded.

It fell silent and Alex finished her glass of alcohol as they sat there in silence.

"So… you've killed people, right?" Chad asked. "That's what vampires do," he asked.

Alex sighed. This wasn't exactly the sort of thing you were supposed to talk about during a family reunion but she did allow him to ask his questions first.

"Yes, I have killed hundreds, maybe even thousands of people," Alex admitted. "Many of them I never knew by name," she added which made her appear worse that she probably was.

Although Alex should have felt guilty for all the lives she had ended she couldn't afford to feel like that not now.

"Have you ever killed family?" Chad asked.

"In all honestly I didn't even know I had family left. Of course I knew about my own son and daughter but I had no idea William went on to have children, or a child…" Alex started.

"Children," Chad corrected while Alex nodded in thanks.

"Anyway, I had no idea that you even existed but I suppose that is my own fault. After Roderick turned me into… this," Alex said as she gestured to herself. "I decided it would be safer if I never returned to my family, especially since it was family that turned me."

Chad nodded before he glanced down at the drink in his hand. Alex was tempted to just take that drink from his hand but she sat back and watched as he slowly brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip of the strong alcohol. It was clear from his next expression that he disliked the taste of the alcohol. But it had taken her a few years to finally enjoy the taste of alcohol.

"You should be glad you're not a vampire," Alex commented.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"As a vampire, or a hybrid, everything is heightened, all your senses. So everything tastes different, sometimes stronger, sometimes worse. It took me a long time to enjoy the taste of alcohol, especially when…" Alex paused. "When blood tasted better at every turn," she added. "With everything I gained it came at a great cost, it is easy to lose yourself in the blood. It is very strong," she said. "But I have learned to control it and I would never hurt you just to fulfil my hunger. You are safe here and you are the safest by my side, especially in this town," Alex added.

Chad fell silent before placing the glass he held down on the coffee table between them. Alex only nodded. Although she should regret giving a fourteen year old an alcoholic drink she didn't. But it was obvious Chad thought more of the laws than she did.

"If you would like I can take you to the closet airport, I could take you home or at least part of the way," Alex offered.

"You're just letting me go," Chad asked. "Your friend doesn't want to keep me here," Chad asked referring to Klaus.

"I don't know what Klaus wants but when it comes to my family I am the one that makes the decisions and if I say you can leave, then you can leave and if Klaus has anything to say about that he will have to deal with me," Alex said both to Chad and to anyone listening. "Family is very important to me, especially since I thought I had none," Alex added. "But before you can leave you must promise to never mention me, or what I am to anyone. Most people won't believe you and I have enemies and I don't want them to hurt you to get to me. I would really like it if we could be friends."

Chad slowly nodded as a sign he understood what Alex was asking. But it was clear that he wasn't sure about promising a vampire/hybrid anything. It was clear he still didn't trust her.

"How about I just let you go home, first?" Alex offered which allowed Chad to smile. "But I would like to exchange contact information, in case someone looking for me finds you," Alex said as she pulled her mobile out of her pocket.

"I don't have a mobile phone or a mobile phone number," Chad revealed.

"Well, I'll have to change that," Alex announced as she returned her phone to her pocket.

"You can do that," Chad asked.

"As a hybrid I have gifts. I can compel people to give me whatever I want, for free. This also makes it easy to get my hands on money," Alex informed. "And I promise all these resources could be at your disposal if you choose to trust me."

Chad slowly nodded and Alex smiled in reply. A few minutes later Alex made her way back to the foyer as Chad followed her. Alex had nothing against allowing Chad to leave because the last thing she wanted was for him to feel trapped, like she had felt with Roderick. Plus she needed Chad to trust her.

Alex opened one of the front doors and waited for Chad to step outside. He paused for a moment before stepping outside. Once outside Alex walked towards her Dodge and left Chad to open the passenger side door on his own. But before Alex could open her side of the car she heard movement.

Alex glanced around but saw no one. For a moment Alex believed she was hearing something that wasn't there until she heard again. Suddenly she felt like she was being stalked and this feeling reminded her that one time she was hunting a werewolf, on a full moon. Alex told Chad to lock the doors before she stepped away from the Dodge.

Alex scanned the nearby woodland area with her eyes but she was unable to find anything or anyone but she still heard movement, and a heartbeat. Alex moved away from her Dodge hoping to distract whoever was stalking them. Alex couldn't have anyone hurting Chad, not when she promised to protect him, even from herself.

Suddenly the person stalking her burst out of the woods and ran towards her. Although they in a human form they ran at an unnatural speed that wasn't quite fast enough to be a vampire, but it wasn't human Alex knew that for sure. Alex braced for their attack and when they did attack they slammed into her like she expected. They clawed at her with their unnaturally long nails.

Alex stepped back in surprised as the deep cuts on her chest and collarbone healed. But before she had a chance to return the favour or even see who was attacking her they rounded her and kicked her square in the back sending her to the ground several feet away. Alex quickly rolled onto her back as they lunged towards her.

But Alex decided she had had enough of being beat, she was a powerful hybrid. She was stronger than this person. She was stronger than everyone, aside from an Original vampire, but that didn't concern her at that moment.

They lunged through the air with the intention to punch her but she moved quicker and before their fist even touched her she kicked upwards with both feet sending her attacker up and over her head. She quickly rose to her feet and turned to face her attacker. But they quickly recovered and ran at her taking her by surprise.

She hadn't expected them to recover so quickly. They charged at her and grabbed her by the waist as they tackled her to the ground. Alex had a hard time keeping them from biting her. Although a werewolf bite had no effect on her, or rather had little effect on her, the last thing Alex wanted was to get bit.

So she struggled to keep their fangs from her neck. With all her strength she managed to push them back far away she could see their face, but she froze when she did. Alex instantly recognised the grey-blue eyes of her family but there was something distant in them as they hid behind long blonde strands of hair.

"William," Alex asked suddenly causing the man above her to freeze.

His eyes focused on her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Alex wasn't surprised because a werewolf naturally attacked a vampire first over a human. That was why he attacked her but she had never seen it happening outside the wolf form.

"William," she asked again.

"Alexandra," he whispered as his fangs slowly returned to human like teeth.

"William," Alex said with a smile as she removed her hands from his shoulders and held his face. "I have missed you so much," she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

William sat up and pulled Alex into a hug. Although she was stronger than a human his hug still hurt a little as he wrapped his arms around her as hard as he could. Alex didn't remember William having this much strength the last time they meant, way back in 1928.

Alex heard the sound of a door opening which forced her to open her eyes and glance over at Chad. He stood confused beside her Dodge, but anyone in his position would be. He was only human therefore he hadn't heard their words. He only saw what happened. One moment they were fighting each other and then they were hugging.

"Alexandra," Chad asked reminding Alex she hadn't informed him about her new name. "What is going on?" Chad asked.

Alex patted her brother on the back which told him to let her go and he did. He sat back and allowed Alex to stand. She took a step closer to Chad while William rose to his feet. But she stopped when Chad recognised her brother. Chad gasped and took a step back, because honestly he was shocked, especially since William was supposed to be a dead man. But here he was and he didn't appear a day over 29.

"I guess introductions aren't needed," Alex said.

"Alexandra," William said. "Who is this?" he asked gesturing to Chad.

Of course William wouldn't know who Chad was. Judging from William's appearance age and outdated clothes, which honestly appeared to be from the 60's, William wouldn't have a clue who Chad was.

"Okay, firstly it's just Alex now," Alex informed the both of them. "Alexandra is too long and outdated," she said although it wasn't. "And secondly this is Chad Winchester, my…" Alex paused as she worked it out. "He is my great, great grandson," Alex finished. "And from the look of it Chad already knows who you are, are you alright Chad?" Alex asked.

"Not really," he whispered in reply. "You, I could understand, since you disappeared and everything but he…" Chad said as he pointed to William. "He died," Chad added. "There was a funeral and a grave. There is even a headstone," he informed.

"A headstone," Alex asked. "Where," Alex asked.

She had lived for over a century and never once heard of a grave or a headstone belonging to her brother. This was the first she had heard of anything like this. Alex honestly thought her brother had disappeared between the cracks of time.

"Back home," Chad said referring to her hometown.

Alex sighed. Of course it would be there. The only place she had never gone. The one place she swore never to return to. Alex shook her head before turning to face her brother. Why of all places would William have a grave and headstone in Youngstown?

"Why would there be a grave and headstone in Youngstown for you?" Alex asked her brother.

"I… I don't know," William replied. "I returned there after I left England, in… ah…"

"1928," Alex finished causing William to nod.

"He died in 1928," Chad suddenly said. "Or that's what his headstone said," Chad revealed.

"Clearly he's not dead," Alex pointed out. "So where have you been, William?" Alex asked as she crossed her arms.

She wasn't exactly happy that her brother disappeared on her and then appeared eighty years later, while retaining the appearance of a 29-year-old.

"I don't know," William replied as he pressed his fingers against his temples. "I don't remember," he added.

Alex sighed and nodded. She wasn't going to get any information out of William like this. She decided that everyone needed a good night's sleep. Tomorrow she would deal with Chad and William. Alex invited Chad and William inside and took them both to her bedroom where she left William and took Chad to a guest bedroom.

She apologised for the change of plans and promised to take him to the closet airport so he could return home tomorrow. After wishing Chad a good night's sleep and promising that she wouldn't sleep so she could protect him from anyone that would wish him harm, like the hybrids that had moved back into Mystic Falls with Klaus.

Alex returned to her bedroom where she found William standing by the window staring out at the early morning sky. It was still dark out but the sun would rise in a few hours. In the light of her bedroom Alex noticed how out of date William appeared. Although he appeared to be from 1928 in age his clothes told another story.

"Do you remember anything?" Alex asked.

"Not really," William replied. "Nothing from the past," he added. "But I remembered waking, recently, it felt like I had been asleep for a long time."

"Asleep, I guess that could explain your age," Alex realised.

"He mentioned you," William said to Alex's surprise.

"Who mentioned me?" Alex asked.

"The one who woke me," William said as he turned to face her. "His name… his name was… was. It started with a G or a J, I can't remember."

Alex stood there for a few moments trying to remember every G or J name she knew but when she remembered his name no one else seemed to matter.

"Gordon," Alex said.

"Yes," William suddenly said as he pointed at her. "That was him."

"I should have known," Alex said as she shook her head.

"Do you know him?" William asked concerned.

"Just get some sleep," Alex replied.

Although William knew she was a vampire, even back in 1928. She hadn't killed back then therefore sharing the truth with William wasn't something Alex wanted to do, especially not when William thought of her as the innocent little girl that was his little sister. Alex wasn't innocent anymore. She had killed, hurt and even tortured people.


	15. NEW UPDATE MESSAGE

**Author's Note**

* * *

This is an update.

I've decided to re-write this entire story because I was having trouble continuing what I had written. The new re-write will fundamentally be the same with the same characters. Alex is still the main character of the story so do not worry about her.

The new story will be called The Past, The Present and The Future and I will be uploading a couple of chapters today so if you enjoyed this story and wanted to see more detail than go and read the new re-write.

With the new re-write I decided to delete this story, but I will it up for a little while longer so you can read this new update. I hope you enjoy my new version of this story as much as I do.


End file.
